The Lady Liberty
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: "Born in Britain and raised in-" What was meant, was prevented. Instead, almost destroyed on the slip, she instead finds a home in that welcoming place for all Immigrants from the world over. A place ready to accept the tired, hungry, sick, and poor. A nation of dreams and hope for a new life. Something that she personifies herself. With her torch held high, she is Lady Liberty!
1. The Bell is Cast

_**Lady Liberty**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **The Bell is Cast**_

 **XxXxX**

 **Vickers Shipbuilding Yard**

 **Barrow-in-Furness, Northwest England**

 **October 11th, 1912**

 **XxXxX**

"So this is her," the man wore only heavy clothes in the spring chill. Though his accent gives him away as American.

"Yass, this is her," the Dockyard guide nods in confirmation. Tilting his hat up to have a good look over the unfinished ship, "Damn shame they wo't let us finish 'er."

"Yes," the American agrees, "But the US Navy can use her. We need a ship very much like her," he began to walk up the gangway to her, "Getting Congress to agree to purchase her, was a feat in and of itself."

The Englishman snorts, "I hear she is faster than yer ships and better armed to boot."

The American steps aboard with the Englishman, "Yes. Which is why we need her. We got lucky when, whether good or bad, I'll leave for interpretations of others, but with the _Rhode Island_ to be scrapped, Congress was convinced to purchase this 'Battle Cruiser' upon which we stand now."

The Englishman nods, "Aye, I hear ye on that, but I am a mite curious as to what happened?"

The American sighs, he hates the story as much as any other American. It was simply rotten luck, but it gave men like him a chance. Still, they would gladly take it another way. Not what happened to _Rhode Island_.

"Some clever revolutionaries down in Mexico got a clever idea to turn a small boat into a partially submerged submarine and then leave it where one of our ships would hit it," the American looks up and down the deck as the two men walk her incomplete length. "As luck would have it, it was the _Rhode Island_ that hit it. An explosion so great that the ship lost a propeller shaft and had a hole put into her underside from what I heard."

"So tey made a bomb out of some tramp thing?" the Englishman looks incredulous, he couldn't believe it and yet here an American told him so.

"More like the world's biggest Naval Mine," the American shakes his head, "Honestly, it was only pure luck that it caused so much damage. The propellers dragged it down as _Rhode Island_ passed next to it and it exploded when it hit the ship."

"How bad was it really?" the yard dog might be able to share that information with his bosses.

"So far, I only know the propeller shaft was blown away, along with one of the rudders no doubt," the man winces in memory at the early report, "Some say her stern was completely blown off or that she has a 'mighty large hole' in her underside, but the damage and losses are true enough to be a loss."

The two men walk in silence as they enter the incomplete ship's hull. They take lamps with them, as it is dark in some places. The ship would be complete, only when she is finally paid to be completed.

" _Rhode Island_ had not been battle ready either," the American admits sadly, "At least 40 were drowned immediately and another 40 burned badly. Of some several hundred men aboard, more than two-hundred were killed or injured."

The two men survey the incomplete ship's unfinished interior. The poor workmanship just as visible as the last bomb blast that killed 20 men. Her incomplete sections that were affected were distorted in the blast, but whether from the power of the bomb or from the bomb finding a poorly finished section, that is a purely academic question.

"How about it?" the Englishman inquires as they walk the passageway, eventually finding some of the guards that man the ship to prevent further sabotage.

The men turn and look at the two before going back to passing the time between their patrols. Mostly killing boredom and trying to stay warm by their small furnaces with heavy blankets covering the men. Hot tea, coffee, and rum get passed around to chance off the chill inside the ship.

Nodding to them, the two continue on their way, but the American speaks up, "She'll do," he nods, "Once we get our own men over from the States."

The Englishman doesn't deny that.

Between the strikes, rising costs, and sabotage, the hull of the Battle Cruiser Kongo is many weeks behind schedule and overbudget. There is a struggle to get her finished.

The costs had soared so fast, the Japanese had completely backed out, especially as the ship would not be delivered on time. More disastrously for Kongo, her design plans had been stolen and then revealed to the world in France. It is unknown if that was the purpose of the theft or the result of some unforeseen mishap.

Whatever the fact, the plans were now available to anyone who wished to build or know Kongo and her sisters.

As such, the remaining three Kongo-class being built in Japan are undergoing design changes, increasing their costs and complicating their construction. As such, the Japanese had to quickly part with Kongo herself and withdraw all of their specific parts to finish the remaining three, though rumor speaks of a two ship or three ship class being designed to replace the soon to be Hiei-class Battle Cruisers.

"Who will ye be hiring to keep your men safe and the ship too?" the Englishman inquires, quite honestly curious.

Given how queer things have been late, especially with those damnable anarchists and their ilk, the entire yard was either behind or under heavy guard. Normally both with the local constables often struggling to cope with all of the protesting and near rioting outside the yard. Fortunately, the Strikers have no stomach for a riot and even less like of anarchists, who have killed some of their fellow workers, but yet the workers are agitated to strike.

The American turns to the Englishman with a wide, relieved smile on his face, as he states who.

"The Van Dorn Detective Agency," the man states with great relief, "They once protected one of our Dreadnoughts as well as the development of some of our technology, such as the developments of our armor, weapons, and engines," the two shine their lights down into an incomplete section of the ship, "The spy they defeated even tried to pin the blame on the Imperial Japanese Navy, the Chinese, and even the Royal Navy itself, ha!"

"Absurd," the Englishman shakes his head, "What foolery was he thinking, I wonder."

Snorting, "From what I read, he was some criminal, a gangster perhaps, that somehow went on to become a deadly mercenary spy, saboteur, and even an assassin," the American nods, seeing the original work on lower sections is still intact and looking good, "Quite murderous too. Killed a Van Dorn in a busy train station, set fire to a number of naval buildings, leveled a steel mill, and even blantedly tried to attack the Navy as well."

The Englishman shakes his head again, "Sounds like some novel to me to read and pass the time."

"Ah," the American nods in agreement, but having traveled himself, knew a few things, "But the truth can be stranger than the imagination I have since learned."

As the two men walk and speak, they suddenly hear some odd sounds. Moving their lights about the interior of the incomplete ship, they both see what appeared to be a form of a woman disappear around a corner. Both men blink before going to have a look.

Instead, they find an empty passageway.

Both men look at one another, shrug and prepare to move on, only to hear the padding of what sounds like bare feet across the incomplete decking of another passage.

Investigating, they catch sight of a pale arm disappearing around a corner. The arm was that of a young woman and both men share a look again before frowning and falling.

Stopping at the edge, the two carefully peer around the edge. Just in case it is another saboteur or more of them. They see nothing, until a form on the edge of their lights pass by down the passageway they are in.

The American and Englishman both draw their hidden pistols and set about finding this strange intruder.

The two men carefully approach and look down the passageway. This time they see a very pale, a shade of this side of death form standing there. It is definitely a young woman, but before either man could cast their light and demand an explanation, she disappears again. Seemingly blending into the darkness and incomplete ship.

"By the Good Lord, what is that woman?" the American mutters as he and the Englishman carefully approach the bulkhead with nothing but a fall two decks down into the engineering spaces before them.

The Englishman is silent a moment before he speaks.

"Perhaps she be the Spirit of the Kongo," the man shifts nervously, "They say, in the yards as ships are built, that the spirit of a ship takes on a woman's form and can be seen by the workers as the ship is built."

Raising an eyebrow, "I've seen a few things in my life, but that one is one I have never heard of and I've been in the Navy for almost a decade and a half," the American naval officer states plainly.

The British man merely nods, "Of course not, unless you are with the ship from the keel to finishing."

"Not to date," the American admits.

"It is a tale told only amongst workers," the Brit nods as the two find and begin to descend a ladder, "But they say as the ship is built, so to does the spirit of the ship gain more appearance. Often said to be the appearance of a woman near death, as though the construction and painting of the ship gives her both form and color," reaching the bottom, the two continue on, "That she appears incomplete, like, I have not seen myself, but they say pieces can be seen missing, though an outline and parts are always there."

"Queer," the American states and the Englishman nods, just as the form dashes between two of the incomplete engines that were blasted apart by an earlier bomb, "Very queer this business and I don't mean the spirit we seem to be following."

Looking at the brunt blood that had yet to be scrapped away, "Aye," the Englishman agrees as the two come around a corner and almost right into a pair of patrolling guards.

After the scare between the four men, the four pistols are returned to their holsters as the four take deep breaths after that scare.

The two men state that all of the guards have seen a woman's form, young and next to death in pallor, about the ship for some time and it has terrified most, as they are security guards and not yard workers, to staying high and near the light cast by their small stoves and furnaces.

"If it cannot get stranger," the American mutters, "It will most definitely do so."

"Aye," the Scotsman guard nods while his Welsh counterparts spots their quarry suddenly appear and go around into another passageway.

With an annoyed sigh, the American and his three British fellows, begin their pursuit once more.

The four men continue to pursue, pausing to hear the tell tale sound of bare feet on the decking. An occasional creak and groan also guides them. It is a rather nerve wracking endeavour, but the four muster their courage and agree to not speak about it if they can avoid it.

The light cast by their lamps creates dancing shadows, made more distorted and even haunted by their quarry. It feels as though it has begun to gnaw at their sanity as they pursue. The long, incomplete lower hull is the darkest of the ship right now.

And the most deserted.

Or so they thought when they come around a corner and find three unconscious workers and a fourth desperately trying to reach and-

"By the Blessed Saint!" the Englishman is holding a hand to his chest, right over his fast beating heart as his pistol lays dropped on the deck two feet from him as he leans against a wall.

The two guards are even more pale than the woman they had been pursuing.

The American, being not much better, swears he must have soiled his myself, for how warm his trousers now feel.

Though, in his hands, are the wires that had once connected a simple clock to far too many sticks of dynamite and other explosives. And in the passageway and room before them, more explosives can be seen, all tied to the trigger bomb. A bomb that alone would have only damaged the ship.

But attached to so much explosives, likely would have blown out her sides and destroyed her slip in one massive blast.

"I shall," the American forces through dry lips and a desert for a throat as he breathes hard, "I shall be asking for more than the Van Dorns at this point."

"Good call mate," the Welshman states before keeling over and passing out himself.

But not before the four can see the woman, smiling with an incomplete mouth and face towards them. And for some reason… They can see a beautiful young woman, beaming happily at them with tears in her eyes and running down the cheeks of her face. As though, purpose and life have been given to her. Something that she truly desires.

Forty minutes later, the four injured workers are on their way to a hospital for treatment and the terrifying task of disarming and removing so much explosives begins.

Not even a day later, a guard shoots dead an anarchist trying to steal into the ship with another bomb to set off the explosives and his three confederates attempt to escape with two being caught by workers and one of the pair killed by the angry mob and the last being shot dead after giving battle to a pair of constables, but badly wounding one of them in the process.

 **XxXxX**

 **Portsmouth**

 **August 3rd, 1914**

 **XxXxX**

"Move it and get those lines tied off!" the Marine Sergeant yells at his men as they work with the Navy crew to attach and tie off the tow lines to their ship, "We haven't much time! Hurry!"

Above them, in the mostly completed bridge, the Captain of the ship looks out upon the ranks of Royal Marines gathering to seize the ship he now commands. The support they had in Congress for the ship is very thin and likely not to arose much protest. But he would be damned if he allowed another US Navy ship to be seized, even if the ship was incomplete and not commissioned.

For their part, the Royal Marines are not too eager to seize the ship.

For one thing, the ship is guarded by two companies of their opposites from America and has a crew of US Navy sailors already aboard ship.

There is a fine difference between a ship not yet manned by her intended owners and one that is not only manned by the intended owners, but also the men in question are armed and ready to use force if need be.

More to the point, the Royal Marines and the US Marines had guarded the ship together for nearly two years. Why spoil a friendship in such a way? Not like the ship would be of danger to Britain anyways.

These were the Americans!

Not those bloody Ottoman buffoons!

Suddenly though, with a great cough, smoke began to appear from the ship's funnels.

The sound they gave, was like a great giant having a coughing fit. The smoke coming out in almost comical puffs, like that of a child's drawing. Not quite black nor grey. The puffs came at irregular intervals making that odd sound.

But then, with a great blow of continuous smoke, the ship suddenly came to life.

Soon, the American ship was pulling herself away from port. A belated cry of 'Cast off' and 'Weigh Anchor' following.

With a hobbling unsureness, the ship began to pull away from the pier. Only then did the Royal Marines surge forward, waving hats and cheering as the Americans began to pull away. Her unsteady movement was apparent, but as she got into deeper water and her anchors were pulled up and secured, her cast lines wrapped securely, the ship began stabilize.

"Look at that lads!" an officer shouts, "Just look at it! You'll never see a sight like that one again!"

The towlines become taunt as they are finally fastened. The tow vessels building up their own smoke as they help pull the incomplete warship into open water. Despite her own power, the ship is not quite ready, but it was either that or risk the ship's seizure. So the tugs and tow ships are a welcome aide as the ship finally begins her journey to sweet Americaid.

 **XxXxX**

 **London**

 **Later that night**

 **XxXxX**

"So the Americans were able to get their ship underway and escape with her," the man states as he eats his dinner in thought.

"Yes sir," the Royal Navy messenger responds, "The vessel was successfully driven by a combination of tows, tugs, and her own engines into the Atlantic, which by that time, while the tow ships had a firm hold on her, they were now merely there to be little more than supporting vessels due to her incomplete construction."

First Lord of the Admiralty, Winston Churchill merely nods.

It was quite the show. Given how they had to at least appear intent on taking the ship. Though, if they had to, he would have had her seized.

"Very good then," the man responds, dismissing the messenger, though not before allowing the man to have a good stiff drink and a little something to eat, as he was beginning to look this side of being dead from exhaustion.

Not very good, if men collapse from lack of eating and being overworked.

He can very well recall his times being worked very hard in the Army with little to eat.

 **XxXxX**

 **New York City, New York**

 **November 12th, 1914**

 **XxXxX**

Great crowds had gathered to watch as the US Navy formally commissioned their newest warship into service. New Yorkers, both young and old alike, both native and immigrant, arrived to see the ship that is to be commissioned in the shadow of her namesake.

Anchored next to her, is the brand new Battleship _USS New York_ (Battleship No.34). The two ships sitting together as the new warship is soon to be commissioned as the first of her type and class into the US Navy. The _USS New York_ also has crew members of the under construction _USS Pennsylvania_ (Battleship No.38) to welcome the new ship and ring the Liberty Bell, specially brought to New York from Philadelphia for the occasion.

Also in attendance and anchored are the _USS Saratoga_ (Armored Cruiser No.2) and _USS Pittsburgh_ (Armored Cruiser No.4).

Both Armored Cruisers are anchored to the fore and aft of where _USS Pennsylvania_ should be. In a small way, making the ship feel as though it is there as well. Also, aboard both Armored Cruisers, are workers and crew of the newly laid down _USS Arizona_ (Battleship No.39). The men overseeing the special commissioning event of the new ship.

And soon, the very much reported and covered event began at midday. The commissioning ceremony of the newest warship into the US Navy. The brand new _USS Liberty_ (Battle Cruiser No.1), with special attendance and speech to be given by the man who had the leading force for her acquisition, former 26th President of the United States of America and previously, the former 5th Assistant Secretary of the Navy, Theodore Roosevelt, who stood up before the crowd in fine and brilliant form.

Seen only by the dockworkers and her longest serving sailors, a young woman with brownish-blonde hair and wearing a dress quite similar to that of the Statue of Liberty, smiles with tears in her eyes as she is formally accepted and her first captain appointed ceremoniously to take command and issue the first commands.

 _USS Liberty_ (Battle Cruiser No.1) is now a part of the US Navy.

' _Welcome aboard Liberty,'_ New York smiles from next to her.

' _Welcome Liberty!'_ Saratoga gushes happily at the new ship.

' _Show'em what we Cruisers can really do, Liberty!"_ Pittsburgh beams to her newest friend.

' _Thank you, all of you,'_ the newly commissioned Liberty can barely keep her feet beneath her as the call for her to set sail is made.

 **XxXxX**

 **Scapa Flow, Scotland**

 **July 24th, 1917**

 **XxXxX**

 _USS Liberty_ lead her sisters of the Cavalry Division into Scapa Flow to the cheers of the Royal Navy ships and crews. While they were Battle Cruisers, they were close in design to the Royal Navy's own _Impulsive_ -class Battlecruisers, one of which, the _HMS Indestructible_ , had taken no less than four hits on three of her four turrets and survived at the Battle of Jutland.

Though, _Indestructible_ lay in a repair dock, having her damage still undergoing repair, the confidence that the _Liberty_ -class, being the vessels by which the _Impulsive_ -class had been designed from, could take hits and give it back.

It also meant, that several ships of the Royal Navy could finally enter dock for some much needed work. Then, there is the fact, that they are additional ships and therefore, more targets to be shot at. It just so happens, that they are targets that can also shoot back as well.

The procession of American warships of the Cavalry Division soon arrive at their appointed places in the anchorage and docks.

For _Liberty_ and her two sisters, this war is everything to them.

It is time to prove their value to the world and, more importantly, to those back at home who doubt them.

' _We will win, right sisters!'_

' _Right!' USS Freedom_ (Battle Cruiser No. 2) and _USS Justice_ (Battle Cruiser No.3) respond to their sister's declaration.

They are the first. The vanguard. Already they have proven some value by simply being ready to make their way to Europe first.

Now they have to prove they can fight as well.

Only time will tell if they will.

 **XxXxX**

 **Heligoland Bight**

 **October 4th, 1917**

 **XxXxX**

The 8th Battle Cruiser Squadron carefully made its way to the fortified naval base of Heligoland Bight. The Battle Cruisers doing their best to not be noticed until they started firing. Moving with their British guides, through the cleared paths of the minefields, the ships and crews were taunting fate.

Nevertheless, the American Battle Cruisers are intent to carry out their mission.

They are now four Battle Cruisers. Joined by the freshly finished and rushed into service _USS Vesta_ (Battle Cruiser No.4), the four sisters composed the 8th Battle Cruiser Squadron of the Grand Fleet. Though, for this operation, _Vesta_ had been left behind to continue drill and training.

As the 8th BCS continued its approach, a sharp eyed lookout spotted the German ships laying in wait. The young man spotting the tops of their masts, thanks to the use of signal flags, which has several that manage to briefly stick out long enough to be seen.

Immediately, clearing the mines, the 8th BCS begins the process to turn about and retreat. They are not in a good position and may even be outnumbered by a considerable margin.

The High Seas Fleet spots the 8th BCS turning about to escape. Immediately its ships surge forward to attack the Anglo-American force.

 _Liberty_ , _Freedom_ , and _Justice_ though swing their guns around. And begin training for the first German ships to enter their range.

Due to a successful deciphering of an intercepted British transmission, the High Seas Fleet was able to plan an ambush for the 8th BCS. They were to raid the naval base in the Heligoland Bight. As such, the decision was made to lay an ambush for the American Battle Cruisers.

Careful planning had been, though, undone by the decision to use signal flags which placed the ambush force into close proximity to one another and gave the tip off for the Americans to see and turn to escape.

Though, their escape ends up blocked.

High above, a pair of Zeppelins patrol. If the Allied ships were to try to return the way they came, they would be bombed from the air and potentially ambushed by U-Boats on the other side.

Which is the plan.

So, sending an in the clear alarm that they had fallen into a trap, the American ships and their British consorts work to escape somehow.

The Germans begin their pursuit, their own Battle Cruisers and Cruisers surging forth in pursuit, but with limited maneuvering room and potentially the entire High Sea Fleet before them, there is chance that the following Dreadnoughts would not be able to quickly join the battle.

Despite that, _Liberty_ changes her course, calling for the formation of a Battle Line. The ships with her acknowledge and begin forming up for the inevitable battle, as the ships work their way along the edges of the minefield, in hopes of potentially finding a means to escape.

The formation of the Battle Line quickly favors the 8th BCS. They have the bigger, farther reaching guns than the German vanguard. More to the point, a message from the Grand Fleet acknowledges the upcoming battle and elements are already going to assist the trapped squadron.

As both sides wait for the inevitable exchange, Captain Gilford R. Reynolds, commanding _USS Liberty_ , takes a moment to remove his cover and give a prayer before battle is joined.

The moment he finishes and places his cover back upon his head, he feels a feminine hand on his arm, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Then he's informed the Germans have entered range.

"You may fire when ready, XO," Captain Reynolds orders.

"Aye sir!" his XO response before the order is relayed.

Then the battle begins.

 **XxXxX**

 **Royal Naval Dockyard Rosyth**

 **December 27th, 1917**

 **XxXxX**

' _Hello_ Liberty _, how are you today?'_ Indestructible speaks from her drydock.

' _Much better_ Indestructible _,'_ Liberty responds, ' _Very much better. Those Huns have some good gunners!'_

' _I know,' Indestructible_ responds, ' _Oh how I know! If not for the fact we_ Impulsive _s are based on you, I know I would have been the fourth Battle Cruiser lost at Jutland!'_

' _Please do not remind me of that place,' Derfflinger_ speaks up from her drydock, the Stars and Stripes in place of her Imperial Tricolor, ' _I lost my sister because of that battle and despite our achievements, we ended up once more in port because High Command lost its nerve!'_

' _Mein Gott im Himmel,' Kronprinz_ groans from her own place tied up at a dock, ' _Will you put an end to it already_ Derfflinger _! We all agreed that High Command is held in its place by the Kaiser himself. Can you please stop complaining already?'_

' _I will_ Kronprinz _,' Derfflinger_ rounds on her, ' _If you will fly your Tricolor right now!'_

' _Oi!'_ an annoyed _Impulsive_ cuts in, ' _Stop bickering already! It's all you two ever do since your arrival!'_

' _Can't say I blame them,' Texas_ cuts in as she sits tied up, with her newly repaired Secondary Battery repainted _, 'If not for that submarine finding a hole in the minefield, the Cavalry Division might not have made it out.'_

' _I won't argue that_ Texas _,'_ that had been far too close for _Liberty_ 's liking, ' _That raid went as splendidly planned as any nigh military disaster I can think of.'_

' _For both sides,'_ _Texas_ sighs as gently bobs in the water.

' _For both sides,' Derfflinger_ begrudgingly agrees.

 **XxXxX**

 **Brooklyn Naval Yard**

 **September 21st, 1919**

 **XxXxX**

 _Liberty_ and her sisters of the Cavalry Division finally return home to America. Already, they can see the beautiful skyline of New York as they approach. Already, vessels that could, could be seen racing out to meet them, waving American flags at their approach.

Also, there to greet them, is their new sister, _USS Minerva_ (Battle Cruiser No.5).

' _Welcome home sisters!'_ Minerva cries out in joy at seeing the sisters she had yet to meet.

Now she does and she couldn't be happier, nor could her sisters be.

Though the eldest siblings are tempered by _Derfflinger_ 's own disastrous loss.

Both of her sisters are now gone. One as a result of battle and the other by some fool's vain pride!

Who the fool is doesn't matter. The fact that she is now alone in the world does. She and _Kronprinz_.

Both having been forced to watch as their sisters had been scuttled before their eyes. Sent to the bottom in such an ignoble end. There were few ships that had been successfully saved. Others meet just as miserable ends too.

Which, in its own sad way, made the first meeting between all five sisters of the _Liberty_ -class that much more important to the elders.

The war is over. Good riddance!

 **XxXxX**

 **Philadelphia Naval Yard**

 **February 9th, 1922**

 **XxXxX**

' _What do you mean they are going to scrap them?!' Liberty_ is jolted from her slumber by her youngest sister, _Minerva_ , suddenly yelling.

' _Huh, wha?'_ Liberty brought her attention to her sisters and the other ships in the yard, ' _What's going on?'_ she asks sleepily.

Not even five minutes later, after being filled in.

' _They aren't even born yet!'_ _Liberty_ declares after hearing the fate of the ships yet to be finished.

 **XxXxX**

 **Off the Coast of the Philippines**

 **December 14th, 1941**

 **XxXxX**

"Any word on reinforcements?" Admiral Reynolds asks his flagship's captain.

The man shakes his head, "There will be none from what I've been told," the man sighs, "The _Arizona_ was apparently destroyed, almost complete loss of the entire crew too, and the only Capital Ships to avoid being hit, were _Constellation_ , she had Gunnery Practice that day and had departed early so the crew would be all awake, and _Ranger_ , who appears to have not even been noticed because she was not berthed in her normal spot."

"Fine luck for the both of them," Reynolds states with his own sigh, "But the First Fast Division is no match for the entire Imperial Japanese Navy," the man turns to observe the seas around his ship, "We may have to retire sooner than we like."

"That would leave the Philippines defenseless, sir," the captain states.

"Yes," the Admiral turns to the younger senior officer, "But we are also already potentially cut off from resupply with the siege of Wake Island."

The other man winces. The siege of Wake Island is a thorny issue for the top brass. Admiral Reynolds believes firmly he can either land reinforcements or get the remaining men out of there. Not that the captain disagrees.

If division in the Pacific can do it, it's the First Fast Division.

"With the Second Division tied down to defend Alaska all the way to the Mexican border, we're on our own out here," Reynolds explains, "No means to ensure our supply lines stay intact. Which also means, we cannot stay out here for long."

"Especially as our base was wrecked," a seaman below them could be heard adding his opinion.

"I heard that sailor," Reynolds rebukes the man who yelps and goes to find something else to do, well removed from the Admiral and Captain.

"Man's got a point though," the captain doesn't want to agree.

"That he does Ca-" Reynolds is interrupted.

"ENEMY SHIPS SIGHTED!" a lookout shouts as the man focuses his powerful optics on the ships, " _AMAGI_ -CLASS FAST BATTLESHIPS WITH ESCORTS!"

"That's Williams," the Captain states.

"Great," Reynolds looks in the reported, and he knows how accurate Williams can be, direction along the fast coming bearing and range as alarms ring out across the ship and the rest of the Division, "What I needed today. Another fight with Battlecruisers."

 _Liberty_ couldn't agree more.

The First War had been uncomfortably close. This time, both had better rangefinders and optics to see one another.

 **XxXxX**

 **Off the Coast of Russell Islands**

 **January 10th, 1943**

 **XxXxX**

The radar sweeps from the radar-equipped ships reported much the same. Nothing in the area. Dawn is also only a couple of hours out.

But after so many close calls and hectic battles, Task Force 14 is not counting on there being sunlight to chase the Japanese away.

Not this time. Something is up. Something big. And they have to stop whatever it is that comes their way.

"Still nothing," the radar operator didn't even look causing the Watch Officer to frown, but to ignore it.

Instead, he went to refill his coffee and think about how sleep will feel so-

"RADAR CONTACT!"

Figures.

"Multiple Radar Contacts confirm," the operator began listing off course, bearing, and numbers.

Within minutes the ships began to arouse their sleeping crews with alarms. Men jumped or dropped from their racks and began to don their uniforms and protective gear. The men then hurry to their stations and posts as soon as they are ready and grab the rest of their gear as they prepare for combat.

Up on the bridge, deciding enough is enough, Admiral Reynolds orders TF14 to make several course changes, in order to avoid the usual encounter with Japanese Torpedoes.

His decision is both well founded and correct. None of the Japanese Torpedoes launched from many miles away in a stagger form come within 10 miles of TF14.

A pair of passing Auxiliary Ships get the scare of their lives when the Torpedoes pass within feet of them though another six miles away.

The US ships quickly begin to find the range and the combined strength of the ex-First Fast Division begins to be brought to bear. The five _Liberty_ -class Battlecruisers, for the first time in their lives, will be entering battle together.

Receiving the signal that TF15, the _Constellation_ -class Battlecruisers and their escorts, have received word of the Japanese and are taking the appropriate measures indicates the entire fleet will be on alert and before the sun is up, all available planes will be getting launched into the air.

"What are we up against?" one man asks another as they look for the Japanese ships.

"No idea," the second man replies, before his eyes fall, unbelievably, on another _Liberty_ off their flank instead of behind them.

That is what he thinks, until he recognizes the distinctive Pagoda-Style Mast.

"Sonovabitch!" he shouts before grabbing the voice-powered phone, " _Hiei_ -class Battlecruiser off our starboard!"

Not long after, the remaining _Hiei_ -class came into view. All five of them. Just like the _Liberty_ Sisters, the _Hiei_ Sisters are now to fight their first battle together. They are here to replace the _Amagi_ -class Fast Battleships sunk or severely damaged by the Americans.

This war of attrition is taking its toll on both sides.

US Naval losses are so steep, that there is perhaps only a little more than two dozen Heavy and Light Cruisers left in the entire Pacific. Current Carrier strength stands at only one active Flattop in the Pacific. Of the Battleships… Nearly all are in the Atlantic or now transitioning to the Pacific.

That leaves only the Battlecruisers of the _Liberty_ \- and _Constellation_ -classes left to fight the Big Gun Battles. Something their design and doctrines went against. They weren't heavy hitters, hell, one Connie is still in Bremerton after a clash in the company of the Fast Battleships Washington and South Dakota with an _Amagi_ and a _Nagato_.

That said, the Imperial Japanese Navy is feeling it as well. The loss of eight Carriers, one Seaplane Tender, several Battleships, four Heavy Cruisers, six Light Cruisers, and so many Destroyers, Submarines, and other ships, that the losses are quite acute. Which will make this battle far more important than the Americans think it is.

As the ranges are found and the rounds and propellants loaded, Admiral Reynolds knows that once more, battle will be interest and vicious.

The former First Fast Division had safely evacuated what they could of the Wake Island Garrison and the civilians there before the Japanese could overrun the island. Their safe return, was the greatest military triumph for America in the war at the time.

The dangers the the First Fast Division had posed, had also delayed the Japanese on the Philippines, allowing more American and even Filipino troops to escape by ship to safety. The evacuation likened to that of Dunkirk, allowing significant numbers of troops to escape. Though the reality was that many were wounded and had to be carried out if they were to live. Still, over 35,700 men were rescued before Bataan fell and another 13,200 had been transferred elsewhere before disappearing into the jungles of the Philippines to continue to fight.

Part of the First Fast Division's success, was that during the Inter-War Years, the Navy had replaced the old 14in/45 caliber guns replaced with 16in/45 caliber guns. That had been possible, because during construction, the Bureau of Construction and Repair had redesigned the turrets after noting room for improvement. The ships had been finished with their older 14in/45 cals only because there were no 16in/45 caliber guns available, which was well and good for the sake of secrecy.

During one of their reconstructions, each of the five ships were secretly re-equipped with the larger gun.

The Japanese, not knowing this, had been surprised when their Battleship _Mutsu_ was straddled and damaged by _Freedom_ and _Vesta_.

It's one thing to have a Battleship to fight a Battlecruiser. It's an entirely different thing, when that Battleship is caught unawares by two Battlecruisers with bigger guns than expected.

Now, the Japanese _Hiei_ -class and the American _Liberty_ -class are meeting for the first time.

Guns finish their rotation and elevation. The Japanese relying on their superior night fighting skills, since their torpedoes had been evaded. The Americans, trusting to their new radars and the fact that the Japanese are going to try and light them up with star shell and searchlights.

The commands are given.

"FIRE/UDEI!"

 **XxXxX**

 **Sasebo Naval District**

 **Kujuku Island Base**

 **March 29th, 2047**

 **XxXxX**

Vice Admiral Jonas G. Reynolds slams his latest paperwork down on his desk in anger at the latest intrusion into his work.

He can hear his Secretary Ship, Yahagi, getting into some kind of scuffle outside his office. He can also hear his two Command Ships, Fusou and Yamashiro caught up in the mess as well. Reynolds also frowns when he hears both Bismarck and Roma struggling with someone.

Turning to look at Saratoga, the woman can only shrug helplessly. Iowa is frowning as she heads over to the door. Prinz Eugen takes up a protective measure near Admiral Reynolds as Iowa opens the door and sticks her head out...

Only to recoil as someone kicks her in the face.

Which, as he has personally witness, is a good way to piss the Fast Battleship off.

"Okay! ENOUGH!" Iowa roars angrily before reaching into the mess of what the other occupants assume to be a fight and pulls Bismarck who has a firm hold on someone who comes along with a nearly tripping Roma, "What is going on here?!"

"And what's with the sack on her head?" Reynolds inquires himself, noting a masked, clearly Ship Girl, before him.

"A problem," Bismarck states and with a firm hold, manages to pull off the mask of the new Ship Girl who, by the appearance of her battered clothing and ash covered skin, was one of those cases that had to be hauled in physically because of some reason or another.

But as soon as the young woman's face is unmasked, Reynolds immediately realizes who it is and so does Saratoga.

"Liberty!?"

And the striking appearance to the Hiei Sisters is a good indicator of why she was masked in the first place.

Long brunette hair streaked with blonde strands and the tips are blond as well bunched into two braided buns with radar like tiara, round light brown eyes, dust colored skin, and wearing what can only be described as a Otaku's dream for an anime version of a priestess' toga.

But her face…

If not her Western features, one could honestly say they were looking at Hiei herself or any of her sisters!

Which causes Reynolds to lean forward and begin to rub right temple.

"I just got done with one headache and the universe just drops the biggest one in my lap," he moans before sighing and sitting back up, and with a smile, "Still, good to see you Liberty," the woman glares briefly before calming down at the sight of his Dress Greys, "The world is very different from when you were last with us."

"No kidding, aye," blinking at the verbal tick that left her mouth.

Wanting to bust up laughing at the confusion on her face, Reynolds shakes his head instead.

"Liberty, I'll be frank," he leans back in his chair, "You appearing as human should tell you that it isn't 1943 anymore."

"Then what year is it?" Liberty tilts her head, noting the Heavy Cruiser providing protection to the Admiral and… is that Striped Sara?!

"So you noticed Prinz Eugen and Saratoga," leaning back forward, "It's 2047 now and the world has an enemy that makes even the most vicious of enemies come together for simply trying to survive."

His tone at the end is serious. As serious as her Captain turned Admiral had always been. She would listen.

For now.

After all… Even if what he says is a load of crock, she's still in a human form.

 **XxXxX**

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, here is the replacement chapter for Lady Liberty. Mind you, this was not easy. I'm also still not totally sure I got this chapter down right. But it is meant to introduce to changes and make a quick and brief cover of events.**

 **Not be a damn factual historical non-fiction history text!**

 **So you damn fools who got on my case for the last one, shut up and don't even try me!**

 **I'll have your names before Admin so fast, you'll figure out a month later you were banned!**

 **Damn couch generals. What the hell does a Singapore Naval Enlisted Man know about the operations of the United States Army Infantry! Take that fact and stuff it!**

 **Like the good old Chieftain says, "Just because you are a Tanker and know one end of a Tank from another, doesn't mean you know Tank History."**

 **Now that out of the way. I hope new readers don't mind that tidbit. It is, unfortunately, a necessity because some people like to think themselves the Admiral's Mate.**

 **I have names, but unless they cross me again, I won't name them. I'm a respectable kind of guy after all. I don't tarnish for the sake of it. Something they could learn.**

 **Anyways… Please read and review and let me know what you think, okay? I do enjoy engagement of feedback and will happily answer questions I feel won't get you a free spoiler, though the way I say I won't answer is often, I'm told, quite humorous.**

 **This idea began based on the story of another author. An author, who does good work. I decided to go for the American Kongo.**

 **Now, the first attempt had been badly rushed and had one of the most crippling flaws a writer could do… Mix up the construction dates of the ship your intending to make your centerpiece. As such, that story died because of that.**

 **A simple accident, really, it was. I was so excited to write the story, I got my dates all messed up by 10 years. So I had to go back to the ye ole drawing board. Which is where this story has been and has come from.**

 **Hopefully this correction will be much better.**

 **Which on the side note, I am in the process of considering a couple more stories based on Kantai Collection and even one with Kongo… Uh… Let's say, she was reclassed after a higher deity sneezed while playing Final Fantasy Tactics.**


	2. Asiatic

_**The Lady Liberty**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Asiatic**_

 **Asiatic** : US Navy Slang meaning 'A sailor that had served for a long time in China -an "Old China Hand." A derivative of the term, ' **Gone Asiatic,'** meant to have Gone Native. It was not uncommon for some sailors to retire there. For example, back prior to WW2, many US sailors also found the Philippines to be an excellent and popular retirement 'port.'

(And I would not be surprised if that belief continued for some time after WW2, but ultimately ending when the US Military was made to leave the Philippines.)

 **Statement** : I will be posting these terms and slang, acceptable ones mind you, for readers to have an idea of some of the meanings that will be getting tossed around. Some, like the above, will be used as titles for the chapters.

 **XxXxX**

 **Admiral's Quarters**

 **Sasebo Naval District**

 **Kujuku Island Base**

 **April 18th, 2047**

 **XxXxX**

"Sister have you seen my… my panties?" Yamashiro asks with a slight blush as she reaches beneath the Admiral's bed to search for her missing undergarment, red eyes scanning for them, "I can't seem to find them?"

The older Super Dreadnought looks to her sister to see her wearing only a small blanket the Admiral uses to decorate his personal quarters. Namely, it is a towel from his high school days and he will not be pleased that Yamashiro is using it to cover up her lower modesty… Again.

"Honestly," Fuso smacks her forehead, "Yamashiro, you know not to use that blanket to cover yourself up like that," the older sister chastises her younger sister, "You know he takes great pains to care for that."

Looking back at her older sister, Yamashiro makes a dismissive wave, though Fuso can tell, she knows it and will go to great lengths to secretly make sure it is cleaned and refreshed for the Admiral to use decoratively again.

Internally sighing at her younger sister's attempts to keep their Admiral close, but never too close, despite being the one to bring that subject up repeatedly with her, Fuso can only smile.

"Well…" Yamashiro begins again, "The sooner I find my panties, the faster I can put it back!" the Super Dreadnought Battleship defends herself.

Fuso sighs. Her sister has her quirks. They all do. Especially the both of them.

Well… Fuso and Yamashiro know their history. Defective ships, worst at sea assignments, endless repairs and refits, and ultimately, reduced to low standing.

The Gensui-Kaigun-Taishō had personally held command over both until their current Admiral had approached him and offered to take command of both sisters. He knew their history and believed they would do well with an officer who will not only recognize their weaknesses, but work to develop their strengths and come up with ways to make them both potent Battleships despite their shortcomings. He was the first officer to ask for their formal assignment to him as a full time assignment.

Impressed, he was given both. Typically they were assigned only as starting Battleships for those who were working their way to command Battleships or assigned on an as needed basis. Instead, with the arrival of the first Foreign Kanmasu, he had been recruited to be an Admiral and had offered them a permanent post and more importantly, he had said they would grow under him, not because they were weak, but in order to win battles, they would need experience.

Fuso still holds that moment dearly in her heart. She knows, that despite her lack of noticeable appreciation, so does Yamashiro.

"What's this?" Yamashiro states as she pulls something out from under the bed, "Oh!" she realizes what it is and turns to her nearly naked sister, "Onee-chan! I found your garter!"

Blinking her own red eyes, so that is where it ended up, "Thank you imouto-chan," Fuso steps over and retrieves it from her sister's outstretched hand.

The three of them had been in quite the hurry last night. Little surprise their clothes are all over the place. Fuso can never stop thinking about how good they have it now. Though how it all started…

"You're blushing Fu-chan," Vice Admiral Jonas G. Reynolds wraps his arms about his Battleship's waist and gently holds her against his tall frame.

The strawberry blonde haired American gently lowers his head and tucks his face into the crook of Fuso's neck, simply inhaling that scent she and her sister carry. The sea, metal, gunpowder, oils, anything associated with a ship can be found and described of the Kanmasu.

But right here and now, he smells what had appeared when they came back as they are. The scent of a woman and her choice of soaps and shampoos. Which both are herbal remedies the Admiral had been able to get delivered to both his Ship Girls and the base personnel on a tri-yearly basis.

The Ship Girls, he remembers well, all went wide eyed at smelling like mountains and forests so far removed from the coasts. To smell like something other than a warship, support ship, transport, whatever they are and to smell more like a wintery mountain or a forest after the rain.

Right now, Fuso smells of a mountain flower field that had just received the rain.

For her part, Fuso only purrs as her lover gently holds her. They don't need to do things, like they did last night, all the time. Merely being in each other's presence and letting the world go by them as they stood alone suffices enough. The other aspect is more than welcomed, as it is what lovers do.

"Admiral~" Fuso enjoys the feel of his bare chest against her bare back.

"Onee-chan! Admiral!" both sigh at hearing Yamashiro looking somewhat angry, but her eyes didn't support that look.

"Some day, Yamashiro," Jonas chuckles to himself as he steps back and then reveals...

"MY PANTIES?!" the Super Dreadnought almost teleports to grab her underwear, a deep crimson blush adorning her cheeks as she takes them and holds them close to her bosom before shyly asking, "Where… where… um… where did you… um… where did you find them Admiral, sir."

Holding in the chuckle at how cute she looks trying to hide the fact that they he had handled her underwear, though it wasn't the first time and he _knows_ for a fact, that she sometimes did his laundry, so he knows she handles _his_ underwear.

Heck, Jonas once caught her sniffing one of his shirts while trying to address herself.

Figured out which shirt a bit late too one day. Yahagi had taken one whiff and raised an eyebrow, which caused him to sniff his clothes until he realized, with a few curses, which shirt he was wearing. Fortunately, the Light Cruiser had been able to keep the Destroyers out of his office while he quickly cleaned and put a new shirt on.

Heck, he had put a whole fresh uniform on.

Then he had spoken to Yamashiro about his clothes. Told her if she really felt that way, he was open to seeing her. Of course, he was already seeing Fuso at the time as well. The two were progressing far into their relationship then.

And Yamashiro hadn't want to break it. She also hadn't wanted to be with him. Not really trusting him.

Still doesn't. But she's letting the hope he won't cast her aside take root in her heart. Especially as he's heard both sisters talking about that sore subject for him. Though they really want to make it better for him.

Far better than he could actually hope for.

Though, best not to leave a lady waiting. He wasn't some Admiral's Mate that thought so highly of himself as to ignore a lady. He'll leave that haughty attitude for the cowards that think themselves important, but don't know their A's to N's.

"I found them in the entryway to the bath," Jonas informs Yamashiro as he reveals how much of their clothing was in the onsen's area. "So you two better get dressed, alright?" he looks at both sisters, before pulling a squeaking Yamashiro close and bringing her next to her sister as he holds both Battleship Girls in his arms.

Both sisters have their hands on his chest. Then they lean in, wanting to bask in being with him for the moment. This would likely be the last time they can be like this for a while. Things being what they are currently.

Jonas hates to break this comfortable mood, but he can see the time. The old grandfather clock he had found and managed to get Akashi to fix telling him they don't have long. Another day in the proverbial trenches and hopefully no one in the literal trenches, other than some bored sentries.

Which reminds him. He has to take a walk of the perimeter of the island. They had a close call when that one boat got too close, to allow civilians to see the island. Fortunately, a US Navy PBR had spotted them and was able to get them to turn away before they got too close.

Damn promoter forgot there are mines around all military posts now. The civvie boat had nearly hit one of their floating contact mines that had just been installed by the Sub Girls the day before. That particular mine is of the Anti-Battleship Type no less.

There wouldn't have been much left of the boat nor its crew and passengers and it was a matter that was easily avoided, if the sentries in that area were on watch, which they are supposed to be now.

"You're thinking of work Jonas," Fuso uses his given name, telling him that she doesn't want the moment to end. She doesn't want to go about her duties. She wants to take what little she has on now back off and stay with him in his quarters all day.

And from the way Yamashiro shifts, she wants the same, even dropping her panties to stroke his chest and rub her silky hair against his shoulder.

He agrees as he speaks, "Unfortunately, duty, as ever, calls us both until the war is over and we can finally make those plans we truly want," holds them tighter to him, loving and savoring this moment when they are a man and two women, deeply in love and wanting to go that extra step that leads to the final step for as long as they live.

Both sisters hold back the tears they have in their eyes, keeping them from becoming visible. They now know the feeling of those women whose husbands, sons, brothers, cousins, lovers, uncles, grandfathers, boyfriends, fiancees, and so on and so forth. That feeling of separation when duty calls and the man they love answers and by the same token, they must answer, further separating them.

Taking a moment to breath in the scent of both Fuso Sisters, Jonas sighs and lets them know it is time.

With reluctance, they both accept and begin to collect their clothes and properly dress to head back to their own actual quarters and properly prepare themselves for the day.

It is that process, of dressing and preparing, that Yahagi suddenly bursts in, nearly ripping the Admiral's door off its hinges in the process and if not for the fact he had unlocked it just moments prior, the door lock and the wall might have been destroyed.

The red eyed Light Cruiser causes the two pairs of red eyes and one pair of green eyes to turn to her as she breathes heavily, her surprising bust size for her type, class, and tonnage, causing her serafuku to rise up higher than normal as she breathed heavily.

Stepping over, even if he's only half dressed, Admiral Reynolds takes hold over Yahagi and guides her to a place to sit down.

As the American Admiral observes his Assistant Secretary Ship breathing hard, he can tell that she had bolted once she had something important to bring to him. She hadn't given time for her boilers to heat up and her turbines to properly spin. As such, it is easily described as she did a 500 meter dash without stretching and warming up from a position other than a starter position.

"Yahagi," he takes a bottle of water and places it in her hand, "Drink slowly."

The Light Cruiser nods and slowly begins to drink the water in her hand. The water would clear her throat in the same way it would a human. It also would help to regulate her breathing, allowing her to come in control of it. Much like a human.

In a few moments, Yahagi became able to speak.

"Message from the Gensui-Kaigun-Taishō, with his compliments and congratulations on the recent Action of April 12th, at Fleet Headquarters, sir!" Yahagi takes the packet she had stuffed the message into and hands it to Admiral Reynolds.

"Thank you Yahagi," he places another water bottle next to her as Yamashiro, fully dressed, knees down next to the Cruiser Girl to make sure she's alright as he opens the packet with Fuso at his side, as is her place as his Secretary Ship and Flagship of his Combat Forces.

After a few moments to let her Admiral read the contents of the message, Fuso speaks up.

"What is the contents of the missive that Yahagi came as quickly as she did to deliver it, Admiral?" Fuso's tone is polite and professional, far removed from the lover she was less than an half a hour ago.

Nodding as he finishes rereading the contents, Admiral Reynolds turns to his Secretary Ship, "An enemy force has been discovered and tracked to be moving into position to launch an attack on the Pacific Side of Japan," he turns to the opposite direction and strides over to the map that he had placed in his quarters for this exact purpose and from the number of marks and smudges, has seen plenty of use in doing so.

Going by the reports in his hands, Reynolds traces the potential attack points and what the plan of action is.

"KANCOM," his Americanism for the headquarters of the Kanmasu and the Gensui-Kaigun-Taishō, "has received a contact report from Sub Girls that detected and began tracking a large enemy force comprised of Fleet Carriers and Battleships approaching from these sectors here and here," he points out to his Secretary Ship, "on the 23rd and 25th respectfully and they RVed here this morning about 0432 hours local time."

Noting the position, Fuso commits, "That's just outside our Flying Boats' patrol radius," she notes the position, "That would limit their attack, unless they are taking a long way, to Miyazaki or Kochi."

Reynolds nods as he looks at the map. He recognizes the movement too. It's personal.

"They're using Rear Admiral Walter K. Reynolds' movement before his Battlecruisers and Battleships forced the Battle of Kochi City which permitted the US Military to land assault troops from the short-lived Twelfth US Army to land and occupy the city the next day," Admiral Jonas G. Reynolds recalls his forbearers' movements that permitted the US Army and Marines to place a divisional size force in Kochi City, occupying it against minimal resistance and that Army and Navy engineers spent the next two weeks successfully building airstrips and a temporary port that allowed the Allies to begin breaking out not even a week later.

"I recall that battle," Yahagi and Yamashiro stand behind their two superiors as the Cruiser speaks, shuddering, "Niyodo was sunk point blank by _USS Newark_ of the _Fargo_ -class after the two Cruisers crossed paths," here Yahagi shiveres in memory of what happened, "She was riddled down her whole length and rolled over on her damaged sized, completely capsizing before she exploded."

Yamashiro opens her arms and takes the Light Cruiser into them, knowing how the battle was traumatic for her. Only Ise and Hyuuga's sudden appearance saved the remaining ships of the Squadrons that had met the Americans that day.

And only the surprise appearance of the youngest of the Yamato Sisters completed as Battleships, Battleship _Aki_ , managed to save Hyuga as Ise was struck down by Battlecruiser _USS Philippines_.

 _Aki_ , in her one battle and brief moment in history, managed to sink the Battlecruiser _USS Guam_ , more like obliterated the ship at point blank range, and the Fast Battleship _USS Illinois_ after an hour long gunnery duel in which _Aki_ barely escaped from the pursuing _Iowa_ -class chasing her because of sudden Kamikaze support.

Unfortunately for Yamato's youngest sister, the rush to deploy _Aki_ meant she had weaknesses and those had made her not to be so fortunate to escape.

Both of the _Montana_ -class Super Battleships, _USS Maine_ and _USS New Hampshire_ , had been able to appear and catch up to her enough to successfully destroy one of her propellers with a near miss. That resulted in an immediate loss of speed and flooding as the shaft threw itself out of alignment and tore away from _Aki_. The effect areas, including Engineering spaces, further reduced speed and it took everything _Aki_ had to just maneuver when her steering became affected.

The two American warships did not sail up casually. The two maneuvered as fast as they could, to force _Aki_ to split her fire. Pummeling her into a burning wreck even as Ise's flight ended with her being sometime later sunk by airstrikes from the Allies Kochi airstrips. It was a very Mahanian-inspired Decisive Battle and proved the point of maintaining a strong navy. The battle itself was the final one of such note as well and the last such surface battle in Naval History.

For the Fuso Sisters, the battle meant nothing. They were already on the bottom at Surgio Strait. For the Japanese, the landings were the final nail in the coffin.

During the landings, Hiroshima was destroyed by Little Boy. Not long after, Fat Man destroyed half of Nagasaki.

Tapping his fingers against the map, Reynolds brought his Girls out of their internal memories.

"If this is correct the attack is likely to hit here," he indicates Mie instead as he turns to address his three high ranking Kanmasu, "The attack on Kochi is a diversion and KANCOM agrees with that assessment."

"But that's a large force to hit Kochi as a diversion," Yamashiro states as she observes the map.

Reynolds nods, but then supplies something often overlooked in the history texts.

"The Battle of Kochi City was never meant to _be_ an actual landing," the Vice Admiral taps Mie, "There were, instead, major plans to land US troops in Hokkaido and the Kurils in a surprising show of American cunning," Jonas G. Reynolds had read those family notes so many times, knew the reasoning behind the orders as well, and the order of battle, that he knew the entire plan by heart, "But this isn't the Battle of Kochi City 1945 we're talking about."

Both Fuso Sisters gasp in remembrance as Yahagi gives words to it.

"The Cavalry Raid of 1942," the Light Cruiser remembers that battle somewhat bitterly as well.

The American Fast Divisions had reorganized themselves along the lines of their old, former Cavalry Division formation and launched a series of daring raids over a few days. They had mobilized on the tail end of the American air raid launched from the Carrier _USS Hornet_. Not only had Raiders been raiding their skies, but the Cavalry forces had swept in at multiple locations, launched brazen, strafing shore bombardments and then attempted to escape without damage.

Instead, the Fuso Sisters had blundered right into the Second Fast Division, comprised of the _USS Mineva_ and _USS Vesta_ with escorting Cruisers and Destroyers.

"I recall the history of your fight then," Reynolds nods in memory, "More references to that war. What does it mean precisely? Why force battles and campaigns that repeat history?"

"There's no logic," Fuso shakes off her frightful battle with the 16/45 armed Battlecruisers, "We can guess their moves, but at times, it seems like they do not intend to actually follow it precisely."

Reynolds had already concluded that. Heck the entirety of the Admirals had. The Old Man at the top already figured it out first.

"In all likelihood, they cannot replicate matters precisely due the fact that few, if anyone remembered the precise conditions in 1995, let alone 2005 or two years ago."

Turning to the three once more after glancing at the map, "But Mie is the target and the conditions of today are different from then, especially the date!"

Blinking, the three Kanmasu realize that the battle would not be precisely dated to that year nor is it the correct month or day for anything to match. More to the point, strangely, there is no Carrier attack to be mounted as a prelude.

Likely the difference in how everything could be done. There is no way, no physical means to precisely replicate the exact Cavalry Raid of 1942.

"Mie has major developments ongoing as well," Fuso begins before Yamashiro gasps suddenly.

"They should be installing a new Field Generator in Mie in the next few days!"

The other three Kanmasu go rigid at that. The Field Generator of Mie is, indeed, scheduled for installation in the next few days. If that Field Generator is destroyed, then healing the local environment of the 'Taint' will be severely pushed back. Worse yet, it might mean that the Taint could turn into an Inflection!

"We cannot allow that to happen!" Yahagi slams he right fist down, onto her left palm.

Here, Reynolds smirks.

"Of course not," he replies before standing to his full height, 196.78 centimeters, "Sound Combat Alert Able Six! All available units to prepare for sortie, except for Liberty," Reynolds orders and the three Kanmasu snap to attention.

"Aye, aye Admiral," the three Kanmasu intone together as they salute him and then turned to run out and head to their designated stations.

 **XxXxX**

Already, scarcely three meters from the Admiral's Quarters, Yahagi is already communicating with Central Command of the island base. She's issuing the Admiral's order to sound Combat Alert Able Six. The controller on the other end of the comms confirmed and authenticated her ID and the orders before notifying the Officer of the Watch.

Once informed, the Officer of the Watch promptly steps over and presses the alarm control and begins Combat Alert Able Six.

The alarms across the base suddenly begin to play their music. In moments, base personnel drop whatever they were doing to rush to their combat posts. The Public Address System activates next.

" _ **COMBAT ALERT ABLE SIX! REPEAT! COMBAT ALERT ABLE SIX! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! NOT A DRILL! ALL PERSONNEL AND SHIP GIRLS! COMBAT ALERT ABLE SIX!"**_

 **XxXxX**

 **Ship Girl Dorms**

 **Baths**

 **XxXxX**

Both members of active members of Destroyer Division 27 look up at the alarm installed in the baths.

They aren't alone as Destroyer Division 9 is also in the baths along with the Destroyer Division 70.

"As the Admiral says," Z1 Leberecht Maass states as she gets up from where she had just cleaned the soap and dirt from her body.

"They're playing our song," Shigure nods as she hops from the bath and dashes towards the dressing room.

Right behind the dark haired Destroyer Girl, are the other six Destroyer Girls who had been in the baths with her, including Z1. The girls immediately heading to their own baskets to collect their towels and clothes. In moments, the girls are dressed in their underwear, socks, and skirts if they have them. Z1 and Z3 Max Schultz were leading the pack as they pull on their shoes and throw their coats on over their shirts, though Z3 ends up comically holding onto her hat as she follows her older sister into the hallway, both catching sight of Iowa stumbling about trying to get her garter belts in place as she's yelling too.

"Come on Bismarck!" the blonde American Fast Battleship yells to her German compatriot, "The Admiral will want us in the Command Center at Flank Speed hon!"

The German Battleship then appears with her uniform hat, thighhighs, and her underwear on and nothing else as she has her shirt and coat in her arms. She cursing up a storm in German as she struggles to get her clothes arranged and it is clear why she's so out of uniform.

"Planning on tanning today hon?" Iowa gets an annoyed look at her use of the shortened form of 'honey.'

"Ja," Bismarck replies as she has tanning lotion running down her arms and legs, "Was planning to do so on the roof, next to your little garden. Good sunlight and cover from prying eyes."

Iowa smirks as the Destroyers and the two Battleships run together, Shiratsuyu finally getting her shirt on right.

"Good spot to pick," Iowa nods as she throws up the door and lets the Destroyers run on ahead as she stops to help Bismarck get her shirt on, "Meet you there," Iowa sends Bismarck on ahead.

"Liberty?" Bismarck briefly questions.

"Liberty," Iowa confirms, "Got the call from Fuso while running out."

Nodding, Bismarck replies, "I'll get the Availability Data for when you arrive."

Fixing her belt, "Got'cha sweetheart," and smirks with a wink as Bismarck rolls her eyes and heads off, wondering what in the heck she and her fellow Deutsche see in the Amerika Fast Battleship at times.

Iowa didn't have to wait long. Roma and Litterio were the next out with Prinz Eugen, Pola, and Zola. Following them was Commandant Teste, who still looks too beat up to be moving and so Iowa grabs onto the passing Light Cruiser Noshiro, the shepherd of their Destroyers, and has her help Commandant Teste to see if she's even fit to be out of the Docks.

' _Damn prideful Frog,'_ Iowa thinks as Noshiro helps the Seaplane Tender, their only such Girl, as Warspite comes running out, unusually late for her as she holds up her skirt to run faster, "The heck Warspite, you're faster than this?!"

"I was using the round-house and then had to make sure the Juice didn't explode while we were gone!"

Iowa winces in memory of the last time the Torpedo Juice exploded. The Admiral was a good sport about it though. He merely told them to make sure it didn't next time.

And he had some forewarning that they were brewing some.

"Well that's important," Iowa nods before sending Warspite on her way.

And just in time, Graf Zeppelin came barreling next with Saratoga and Liberty.

"Move it you bird farms!" Iowa shouts at the two Carriers, "We got work to do today!"

"Yes Iowa/Jawohl!" the two Carriers ran pass the Fast Battleship who reaches out and grabs the lighter Battlecruiser by her collar and pulls her to a stop.

"What gives, Aye!" brownish-blonde Battlecruiser glares at the star eyed, literally, Fast Battleship.

"What gives Liberty, is that you ain't trained yet," Iowa explains, knowing how Liberty would feel and sure enough, there's surprise and then she turns to see where Saratoga is, but her brown eyes widened as she saw the Fleet Carrier is well and almost to the assembly point.

Liberty immediately looks betrayed and turns to Iowa, looking to be on the verge of tears, but the Fast Battleship simply pulls her into a hug and pats her on the back.

"There, there Liberty, honey, sweety," moving a hand in gentle circular motions on the Battlecruiser Girl's back, "I know how ya feel, it hurt for me too and the others," she can feel the hiccup run through Liberty as the girl bit down to hide it, "But we all need to practice first and if we don't we might not make it back or worse," moving Liberty to stand before and moving a hand to wipe away the tears now silently rolling down her cheeks, "I know you and Sister Sara tended to operate together a lot," Iowa smiles gently, "She always wanted you and _Lexington_ back, but right now, you need to wait and train."

Hiccuping audibly, despite her best efforts to reel in how she's feeling, "Sara just got you back and I know you both don't want to be parted so soon. She's the closest thing to a sister right now that you got, but you need to wait and train up first. Just like we always do, then, now, and forever more before we head out on our first patrol."

Nodding and feeling somewhat better, Liberty doesn't trust her voice. Seeing Striped Sara just run off, leaving her behind like that had surprised her. Sara had always been there, her planes a constant reminder of how closely they were working together back in the day, before the war.

"Don't you worry none, hon," Iowa smiles softly at Liberty, "You ain't the only Girl being left behind. We got another Battleship that needs training and our lone Seaplane Tender is beat up bad. Got a Destroyer also still down in the Docks getting fixed. Wish we had _Vestal_ here. We'd have both back yesterday!"

Seeing a passing guard running by, Iowa calls the woman over. The woman slides to a stop and quickly rushes over to the pair.

"Take Liberty here to the Command Center," Iowa states to the woman, "The Admiral wants her to get her first lesson from there about this here war we got."

"Understood ma'am," the woman salutes and turns to Liberty, realizing how much she looks like a Hiei Sister, but saying nothing, "Follow me, the CC is my battle post."

Nodding, Liberty follows, though it's clear her legs a bit like jelly and she's still upset over being left behind.

Iowa sighs before heading off to check on the Girls, especially Commandant Teste and to find Richelieu. Not only her, but that new Sub Girl too. U-511 should also be fresh from post-Docks training, she's needs to make sure, given how prideful U-511 can be to sortie with her fellow Germans.

' _And this is why the Admiral makes me the Flagship right after the Fuso Sisters,'_ Iowa thinks to herself, as she stands even above Yahagi in the command hierarchy, as she makes good time to confirm that U-511 is good to go and no, Commandant Teste shouldn't be out of the Docks.

' _What a circus I got!'_ Iowa starts to organize the disorder.

 **XxXxX**

 **Command Center**

 **XxXxX**

"Anymore color, lights, and bodies, and I'd swear I'd have a circus on my hands," Admiral Reynolds mutters not for the first time about the whole organized disorder on his hands.

Already the tiles representing the enemy ships are being moved, what he wouldn't give for the systems they have in KANCOM right now. The projected force movement of no less than five enemy groups is being shown. Two are about Fleet-size elements, one looks to be in a Task Force size, and other two appear to be submarine force attempting to position itself to snipe their coastal commerce and the other a raiding party trying to make a move on those poor bastards on the mainland coast.

"God help the Chinese in their hour of need," Reynolds mutters, wondering once more if they're still Communists or if there had been a government change.

Again.

"Sir?" a young girl, barely 11 years old looks up to him with her head tilted.

No mistaking her appearance either. A Hafu. Looks to be Latino and Japanese no less. Figures they'd send the girl to his command. Damn puritans in the government and military command.

' _And thank God for the Old Man to be in command of KANCOM,'_ he thinks as he waves the girl off and she nods, going right about her tasks.

Hearing the shift of clothing and feet, "She's been here for more than one action Richelieu," he turns to look over at the newly summoned French Battleship and Italian Submarine standing behind him, "You can trust her to do her job."

"Oui, Vice-Amiral," the French Battleship doesn't like it nonetheless.

The Destroyers she can. Not that little girl or others just as young. Something is just not quite right, no matter what she's told.

"Détendez-vous," Vice Admiral Reynolds responds as he leans back over the table to see anything they might be able to use, "We're not expecting much. Quite the opposite in fact."

"She's worried that she is trapped here and unable to fight," Bismarck, dress fully, for her at least, supplies as she steps up to the Admiral and snaps off a Prussian Salute.

The Admiral returns with his American style, "Iowa collecting Liberty?"

"Ja," she nods, noticing the Fuso Sisters working with Yahagi to coordinate things, "Commandant Teste is unfit for service today, Iowa's message."

"Yamashiro," Reynolds calls across the room.

"Yes sir?" the Battleship Girl turns to him as she steps up to a plot.

"Strike Commandant Teste from today's operations," the man orders as he snaps his fingers at another young girl, who quickly pulls out Teste's data packet and hands it over to him, "My word! Why wasn't she still in the Docks?" he demands angrily.

The rustling of paper and the clicking of computer keys, "Commandant Teste reported she was recovering better than expected and would mend better in her room," the woman in charge of Damage and Recovery Records for the Kanmasu reports from her station as she goes through some additional papers, "As to why she was not denied, I'll have to look into that, as her discharge papers are not here."

"Then she wasn't discharged," Reynolds sighs, knowing that Teste is likely still adjusting and hasn't taken well to both Germans and Italians for her consorts, let alone one British Battleship!

"Does this happen often?" Luigi Torelli asks softly, a bit nervous about her new admiral and well… Everything.

"No," Reynolds rubs his forehead in annoyance, "Well… I can't say for sure. The matter is that we don't have French and American Destroyers, so Teste was being escorted by DesDiv70, which is the trio of Z1, Z3, and Libeccio."

It went unsaid why there was no mention of British Destroyers.

And that their only Cruisers are Japanese, German, and Italian.

"Mon dieu," Richelieu holds her head as she shakes it.

"Please wait here," a woman's voice catches attention as Reynolds and the Ship Girls with him look to see Liberty has finally arrived, "Admiral, I shall be reporting to my post now."

Acknowledging the woman and sending her to her post, Reynolds turns to Liberty as the Battlecruiser fidgets where she stands.

"Right here Liberty," Fuso gently takes the Battlecruiser by her hands, feeling her tense up to either run or fight, but Liberty simply goes along quietly.

The two cross the room to a spot next to the other two new arrivals.

Nodding at the three, Reynolds turns to Bismarck and indicates the map before them. The German Battleship Girl does not like what she sees about the force heading to the mainland. The Submarines were not a troubling matter, though by that same token, they weren't just a trifling matter either. With all of the forces on the move, additional effort on the part of the Sub Hunters in the north would be needed.

"Are they offsetting the need with forces from the East?" Bismarck inquires as the tables are updated.

"They are," Reynolds confirms some orders handed to him by Yamashiro, "They're sending two Double Dees and a pair of Lights to sweep north."

Seeing which units they were, Bismarck nods in appreciation, "So three each of the Kagero-class and Yugumo-class Destroyers with a pair of Sendai-class."

The three listening and observing how things are being prepared, not a small number of tiles in a lower corner. Curious, Liberty speaks up.

"What are those tiles there?" she points out to the Admiral and Bismarck, "They look different."

Frowning, the Admiral didn't know who they were, "What are those?"

"An illegal salvage operation we believe," one of the communication officers speaks up, "We're confirming now, but with a foreign language and bad signals, you know how it goes."

Not doubting the woman, but the Admiral wonders what in the hell an illegal salvage team was doing this far north.

But then as quickly decides, it isn't worth his time.

If they turn out to be legit, he'll send help. If not, well, their genes will not be missed in the larger genetic pool. If anything, it would be all the better without them.

He even says as much, much to the three new Ship Girls' shock. Though Fusou explains, not even hastily, that they were likely tearing up sunken warships to sell their steel, weapons, and technology on the black market. As well as stealing anything of surviving value from the crews' quarters. It wouldn't be the first nor the last time and if they are such people, why waste limited resources on them? They made their boat and now have to either sink or sail.

Seeing the sign that they are illegal salvagers, likely out of Indochina-Indonesia regions, Reynolds orders a recon sweep when they have time later for any survivors and for now, to concentrate on the battle.

"From their formation and course corrections," Fuso can't help, but notice their movement, "They're heading to Sector B3-A4 of the Ryukuyu Islands."

Sheer, raw anger flashes across Vice Admiral Reynolds' face. That was _where_ he personally lost his _first_ Kanmasu when he first became an Admiral. Just a young Destroyer, but one that had reminded him of his previous life before being pulled into the ranks.

Also there, were the wrecks of no less than 67 warships from nations throughout the Pacific-Asian regions. Among them, was the body of his late older brother, a civilian killed being evacuated from the Middle East when the Abyssals first appeared.

To this day, no one knows what precisely went down around the waters off the Middle East. The last communications that anyone in Japan had, was that the Taint had rapidly mutated into Inflection and grown worse still, reaching Infection Status in only three weeks thereafter.

Once that stage was reached, and in that case still getting worse, the answer had been obvious.

Nuclear Weapons.

But the damn things didn't work. So there were no mushroom clouds until both East and West revealed they had been working on a few things.

To the day that he dies, Jonas G. Reynolds will never forget what a Rod from God looks like on the way in. Tore a huge chunk out of Japan. And he had had barely been able to escape it coming down and the destruction it brought thereafter.

And to this day, he doesn't know who fired it.

No matter, the thing is the wreckage of those ships. Not only 67 warships, including two _Nimitz_ -class Carriers and two _Ford_ -class Carriers, but also the entire PLAN Carrier Fleet, half of Japan's own Carrier force, and Thailand's only Carrier with Cruisers, Destroyers, Frigates, Corvettes, and support ships. Also among the wreckage are many merchantmen, support ships, and passenger ships that had been carrying survivors and evacuees from other areas, such as his late brother.

And before the First Wave had appeared to turn the tide too, no less.

"Damn!" Reynolds' fist hits the wood before him with such force that the tiles all bounce upwards a good centimeter.

Though he nearly breaks his hand.

But Fuso and Yamashiro are there, trying to calm him. It is now that the three new arrivals learn that his brother was a civilian casualty in that area. Something that always stings him.

"Orders sir with the Gensui-kaigun-taishō's compliments," Yahagi reports from her station and a messenger brings the message over to Admiral Reynolds who takes it with a nod and a wince, given how sore his hand is now, and opens the message.

"What are the orders Vizeadmiral?" Bismarck tilts her head in curiosity.

"Yeah, what are they, sir?" Iowa announces her arrival as she stands next to her German counterpart.

Nodding in satisfaction, "The Old Man's got a plan and in that plan, we've get the leftovers," he holds up a placating hand before either Battleship can complain, he continues, "There's a supporting element with a Carrier and a Battleship, both are Elite Class too and have escorts."

Moving around the massive map table to the area where he could indicate the group in question is being plotted, Reynolds shows his girls where they will be meeting them.

"At these points, near Big Boom Chain," Reynolds begins only to hear Liberty struggle not to say anything, though the sound she makes is… interesting.

"A small island chain created by an Orbital Attack back in '38," Yamashiro helpfully provides all three new Ship Girls, "The actual attack landed elsewhere, but the impact was close enough to-"

Reynolds clears his throat, causing the four to turn their attention to him so he can speak with Iowa and Bismarck.

"History lesson later Yamashiro," and the Battleship nods, then Reynolds continues on, "We will be staging this operation out base, rather than islands. It isn't expected to last particularly long. The Main Fleet out of Yokosuka will sortie to meet the enemy's main forces and elements, forces from the Kinkasan Base will deploy backup elements and increase patrol ops to cover for the movement of the Main Fleet," Iowa interrupts with a whistle as she sees where this is going.

"The five Hieis and three Nagatos with the First Carrier Fleet and all available Heavy Cruisers," Iowa shakes her head and then looks at the map herself, "And they're still sending more forces from Kinkasan."

Liberty made a choking sound at the mention of the Hiei-class. Only the French and Italian pay her any concern, while the American Admiral and everyone else just ignore it. Still, the Admiral reaches over and raps his knuckles on Iowa's head, causing the star-eyed blonde to cry out surprised.

"Iowa," Admiral Reynolds begins, "Don't interrupt."

"Sorry sir," the blonde rubs her head, though it wasn't that hard and she knows it.

"Tosa, freshly returned," the lone male begins again, "has completed her training and work ups and will also be joining the battle and so she'll be sailing with the Nagato Sisters, the third of whom, Inaba, I need not remind you two, is also fresh from her own training and work ups."

The plotting board the Admiral turns to, is already showing the movement of the Main Fleet. Of the First Carrier Fleet's Carrier Divisions, only CarDiv3 and CarDiv4 were not participating. The former was disbanded currently with one in semi-retirement and the other reassigned. The latter was currently on loan to Kinkasan and being aimed at the enemy Submarines that had been sighted and are currently, apparently unknown to them, being tracked.

"Currently," tapping the line of movement of the Main Fleet and the enemy, "Tosa and Inaba are forming the Fourth Battle Division, despite historically not operating together as such," Reynolds supplies the information to Iowa and Bismarck, but also watches how his new ships listen in as well, "This is needed because Kawachi has yet to return to join the fleet."

Liberty raises her hand suddenly, something the Admiral notes, "Yes Liberty?"

"Uh," she begins, unsure of how to proceed, but she does nonetheless, "Wasn't the four Kii-class Battleships the Fourth Battleship Divisions sir?"

"They were," tapping the board for emphasis, "But here are Ise and Hyuga currently," it shows the movement of the Maizuru District-based forces, "And with the Fusou Sisters, they formed the Second Battle Division."

"So some units are broken up from their historic formations?" Luigi tilts her head with a finger on her chin as she thinks that one through, "Isn't that going to be trouble, given how many Battleships are here?" she finally asks.

Reynolds nods, "There have been repeated attempts to transfer the Fuso Sisters, yes, but mostly for reasons other than military necessities."

"My name is both a poetic name for Nippon," Fusou begins, informing the new arrivals, "And an older name as well."

"That would be a problem, aye," Liberty states shifting nervously.

"Only the Main Fleet has really had need for any Battleship other than us, here in Sasebo," Reynolds' supplies as he leads seven back to the main map, "Maizuru not only has the Ise Sisters, but also assigned to them is Ashitaka, the only Amagi-class Fast Battleship to return to us so far and she's quite the workhorse herself," then pointing to another location, Sadoshima, "Sado Island has, since the formation of the Ship Girl forces, become another base by which the we base force out of and currently, the Sado Island Base has two Kii Fast Battleships stationed there, both of whom are Kii and Owari."

Fuso takes over as the Admiral turns to read reports handled to him, "The Sado District and the Kinkasan District were both created in anticipation for bringing the full might of the Imperial Navy back," she indicates the seven districts, "But the reality is, we lack resources for that many Kanmasu and that's for calling them back," and then she smiles wry at the three, "As you can guess, we didn't exactly get just the Imperial Navy."

"Aye," Liberty mutters, surprised and understanding, as the old Imperial Navy had been quite large for a Regional Power.

"Well," the Girls turn to the Admiral, "Iku has more than earned her pay, that crazy lewdmarine," putting both hands on the edge of the large plotting table and looking it over, "She's the shadow keeping an eye on our targets," his eyes scan as the information is updated, "According to Iku, there are two more Carriers here," he points a bit closer to them, "And what appears to be some kind of Ta-class variant, three of them, here and here," he indicates one with the two Carriers and two more on their own further forward with escorts, "Standard colors on them all and she estimates their guns to be 14s or 16s with the Carriers appearing as standard Wo-class, she can't tell without getting too uncomfortably close."

"If Iku can't tell," Yamashiro turns to her older sister.

Fusou nods uncomfortably, "They're not Wo-class."

With a plan forming in his head, the Admiral nods as he pushes himself up, "The Kure District has no Battleships currently and is instead focused as the Escort Command," going over and looking over a computer technician's shoulder, noting that the woman is rather brown and he didn't mean her ethnic heritage as he can smell the tanning lotion and that she must have come straight from doing so, "They do have Seaplanes that can be armed with Bombs and Torpedoes, so I'll send the idea over to the Old Man and see what he thinks while we'll go after the three Carriers and the new Ta-class with that Ta Elite we already know about."

"Understood and a good plan," Iowa agrees, looking over the same woman's shoulder, "Those Battleships will need cover, but their land-based Fairy Fighters should be enough to keep them busy."

"Barely, so the plan is pretty much straight forward," pushing back from the tech and her computer, "Bismarck, have Graf outfit with Fighters only-"

"Ja!"

"Iowa I want Saratoga to see if she can't fit more Bombers on or if she can give up a Fighter element to increase so."

"I'll give her a call at once."

"In the meantime," Reynolds nods at his plan, "This plan calls for the Heavy Cruisers to detach with Warspite and charge at the Battleships, they will have escort of course, but they are not to engage, just draw attention before withdrawing to this point here," he taps on a wall map, "All the while, Iowa, Bismarck, you and the rest of the Battleships will fall upon the enemy group here, while Iku will launch torpedoes as a distraction, if she can, otherwise, U-511 will stalk out alone and do what she can to those Battleships up front regardless."

"Escorts?" Iowa asks concerned for the two Sub Girls.

"Should be too busy with air attacks coming in and the Kure forces advancing on them," the Admiral responds, "Still better check if that's feasible."

Calling a staffer over, the Admiral dictates his request and his plan of action, also fleshing out the orders for his two Battleships. Once that is done, he offers his compliments to the Gensui-kaigun-taishō, he turns back to see his four Battleships discussing the needs of the operation.

"Anything more to add Admiral?" Fuso sees him waiting for them to finish.

"Factor in the fact," he starts as he nods, "That this will include pursuit and destroy as well and be an operation expected to last several straight days at sea."

The four wait as the Admiral steps back to the plotting map and indicates the movement of friendly forces, "Remember, the forces up north are aiming to destroy the enemy's formations. We'll have Seaplane Tenders and maybe, if they still got them available, given there was a big convoy to sail a couple of days ago, some Light Carriers," gotta work with what they had and they don't have a whole lot as a general rule, "We'll find out prior to termination of communications, but overall, after we complete our objectives, there should be a stampede of enemies retreating from the north."

"And our job is to run'em down!" Iowa cheers excitedly while Bismarck has a feral grin on her face.

"Correct," he taps the map again, bringing attention back to it, "Though the Kure forces are likely to retire due to exhaustion, given that they are only a Convoy Escort Force, but we should still have some support from the Main Fleet."

"Sir, from the KANCOM," Yahagi reports as the Admiral hussles on over to see what's up and take a look at the orders.

Liberty begins to shift from foot to foot. This whole thing is new to her. The fact she's being left behind doesn't help much. Then there are the Ni- Japanese, as Saratoga _insisted_ she call them.

To think it has been 102 years since the war ended. She had done her part, going down in battle as she remembers, but not before she tore into a pair of the Hieis.

Tore into _Hiei_ herself.

The brownish-blonde begins to rub her arms as she feels a chill at the memory. Goosebumps breaking out over her body. She shivers at the mental chill. Her memory of Hiei aflame and holed by her 16/45s.

Suddenly, Yamashiro has her in a warm hug, smiling down at the shorter American Battlecruiser.

"It's okay," the dark haired Battleship leans down to rub her cheek against Liberty's cheek, "We all did a little soul searching after we came back. Remembering things we did. Some worse than others. Shigure still has nightmares about what happened to her in the war and so we still sometimes find her in the Admiral's bed, looking like a little girl seeking her papa's protection from terrible dreams."

Nightmares. Yeah. She's had her own share of those these last couple of weeks. Saratoga is doing everything she can. Same with Iowa.

Suddenly Liberty's face lights up as she remembers waking up only four days ago with her face buried in Iowa's-

The Admiral's voice pulls Liberty from that embarrassing memory.

"Okay, you have your orders," Admiral Reynolds states to his two 'Field' Commanders, "Good Luck, good hunting, have a bit of fun, and for all that's sacred, come back to us, safe and sound."

As soon as he is done, he salutes his two commanders who salute him back. Once that is done and they look ready to part, Iowa suddenly leaps forward, wraps her arms around the Admiral's shoulders, and then pulls him down and into a kiss.

Liberty's face lights up and she's not the only one, though Yamashiro's hug becomes a bit more tight. Looking up, Liberty can see the flash of annoyance across the Battleship's face. Turning to look at Fuso, Liberty is surprised to see the same there, only more open.

Richelieu and Luigi only blush like Liberty does and Bismarck coughs into one hand, her cheeks dashed with red.

A few cat calls from the personnel present follow as well along with complaints that they never get to do that with the Admiral. One from a girl who looks no older than 10. Though an older woman, probably about her mid-20's hushes that girl saying she's too young.

Purring as she finishes the kiss, Iowa speaks lowly, but happily, "I got my good luck kiss," she nuzzles the Admiral's chest.

With a long practiced sigh and his hands on Iowa's hips to keep from being toppled over, again, Admiral Reynolds can only smile in a way a man who knows he's stuck can, "Yes. Yes you did Iowa. So you better come back nice and safe with all the Girls, right."

Pulling back and smiling up to her Admiral, "You bet'cha sir!"

Chuckling, though with a look Liberty can't quite place the words too, Admiral Reynolds reaches his hand up and pats Iowa on the head, "Okay now. Time to go, kick some Assbyssal, take names, and come back and have a party."

Giggling madly, "Sure thing, hon!" and with that, the Fast Battleship releases him and starts to head out, with a bit of sway in her hips that has nothing to do with balancing.

"Iowa," the Admiral rubs at his forehead before scratching the side of his head and turning to Bismarck.

The blushing Battleship speaks, "I will get mine when I return, of course?"

With a small smile, "Yeah, you'll get your Welcome Home Kiss, Bismarck. No worries, just stay safe and keep the Girls safe. See you over the side of the victory beer."

Giggling more lightly to herself, Bismarck all but skip dances out on Cloud Nine while maintaining some demeanor resembling military decorum.

Even she's looking like a school girl excited about prom.

Putting his hand down to steady himself, "Honestly… If not fore being a red blooded male, I don't know if I can survive so much affection."

"Indeed Admiral," Yamashiro's formal tone almost sounds condescending.

"Now, now Yamashiro," the man placates, "Not now," his voice then hardens tougher than steel, "Keep me updated on enemy movement, Fuso, Yahagi keep an eye on communications and reports."

"Aye, aye sir!" the two chorus.

"Yamashiro, station defenses and air patrols," Admiral Reynolds orders next, "I don't want to be blindsided with all of our assets that we can deploy, deployed."

"Immediately, it shall be done Admiral," the Battleship lets go of Liberty, but first making sure of her, who nods.

"Liberty, Luigi, Richelieu," the three snap as their names are called, "KANCOM has informed me we will be getting a new bird farm down here," he informs the three, "Italian Carrier Aquila has answered the call to fight and was successfully summoned at the Summoning Shrine," waving off the questions on their lips for now, "So for, just watch and observe, Katori will be bringing her down and will be assisting in your training as well."

The three nod after confirming.

Admiral Reynolds continues to give orders and confirm details. He's informed the base is at full alert, as are the rest of military facilities and the city of Sasebo. Fighters and Patrol Planes are airborne and beginning their sweeps. Local Patrol Craft are deploying and marshalling the civilian traffic into port or going out to provide escort, what escort can be provided anyways from Human-manned vessels, and civilians are entering their shelters as combat alarms wail their cry through the air.

The battle will be commencing sooner than he likes, but as an officer, he will see it through.

And by sooner than he likes, he means that there _will_ be battle. Admiral Reynolds has lost much in this war. His only wish is it to be over. So that he can finally start to put this chapter of his life behind him and move unto the future.

' _But once more into the breach,'_ the strawberry blonde thinks, ' _For war is of importance to the state and the people, either a road to ruin or to salvation,'_ he mentally paraphrases Sun Tzu.

"With the Gensui-kaigun-taishō's compliments," Yahagi begins from her station, "The Sun shall always be seen through the most terrible storms."

With a nod, "Sortie!" Vice Admiral Jonas G. Reynolds orders.

"Aye aye!" the officer in charge of relaying the order responds before turning and flipping a switch at her station.

 **XxXxX**

 **Slipway**

 **XxXxX**

" _ **ALL FORCES SORTIE! GOOD HUNTING AND GOOD LUCK!"**_

The PA's blare is met with Iowa shouting.

"First rank fore-ward!"

The Destroyers step forward in unison and halt as the computer systems acknowledge their presence on the pads. Locks disengage as segments separate and a burst of releasing energy flares to life, covering the Destroyers, whipping up their clothes as heads roll, fingers twitch and crack, and muscle and skin ripples as their true strengths are unsealed even as initial components to make them Kanmasu are added.

The Slipway personnel immediately begin inputting commands as they relay their reports and confirm status of equipment and the Rigs. Each operator at their banks of monitors and controls issue the correct Rig, equipment, loadout, and supplies to each of the Destroyers.

Due to their longtime practice and experience, both in training and operations, the Destroyer Girls are sliding down the Slips even as they are outfitted. When the first Destroyer, Naganami of the Thirty-First Destroyer Division and currently assigned to DesDiv27, begins to touch the water, her complete Rig is freed by the confirmation of her identity on a flipboard and then great chains begin to pull it out of its storage area even as a burst of speed propels her to cross the armored housing of the Slipway.

Her Rig immediately slams into her back as she makes it halfway across. The straps immediately deploy and tighten the Rig to her back as they connect back with the Rig itself. A moment later, Naganami spins and snatches her 12.7cm twin gun mount out the air as another chain whips by, delivering it to her. Then she is clear of the Slipway and on the open waters of surrounding the island base, smoke pouring from her stack as she evens out and moves to take up defensive position with the rest of the following Destroyers as the process continues until all Ship Girls are on the open waters, in the bright midday sun, and steaming in formation to their RV with the war.

 **XxXxX**

 **Command Center**

 **XxXxX**

"All units deployed and steaming to their assigned sectors at cruising speed," the officer reports as she places her voice-powered phone back up.

"Excellent," Admiral Reynolds nods before looking at the plotting map, "Now we wait and keep them updated on changes."

"Weather report!" Fuso calls, knowing the importance of that.

"Here!" the Weather Officer appears before the Admiral and his Secretary Ship and begins her report.

 **XxXxX**

 **Somewhere in the Eastern Pacific**

 **So many Kilometers from Japan**

 **April 26th, 2047**

 **XxXxX**

U-511 knows better than to get too close with that kind of patrol going on. So many Destroyers, she can't get close without being spotted.

Still, she's in luck.

The Light Carriers hadn't sailed with their assigned convoy, due to bad weather on part of the route. Really bad weather. Reports indicate a Typhoon coming ashore in that area.

Which would explain why the weather back at base had turned nasty and they had to sail through some rough seas. It also lead to Iowa's decision to send Bismarck and Naganami to join Warspite's group and push forward. Just in case of an enemy pincer maneuver.

If not… Well… They can double back and pincer the enemy Battleship and Carrier or move on to the next group in their list.

Which speaking of which...

At that moment, an enemy Fighter explodes under the guns of a Zero. It's wingman reporting an incoming attack by three enemy Fighters. The two turn to evade as U-511 briefly surfaces to rescue three already shot down Fairies.

Quickly, the Fairies are safely tucked away and she's back under, just in time to miss an enemy plane crashing into the water where she had been.

So completely engulfed in flames, that it had failed to even note her. All it knew was at the time of its crash, was it was on fire and going down.

The impact is still like a depth charge to U-511, who notices she's in luck.

An enemy Destroyer is so busy trying to fend off Dive Bombers and Torpedo Bombers, that U-511, at the limit of her torpedo range, decides to sneak in closure. Which is helped by the fact that three Torpedo planes crashland closer to the enemy. The Fairy crews are able to escape as a Zero Fairy floats down via parachute to join them.

How she wishes that the base's Mustangs were here. Those Fairies are excellent pilots themselves. Their Fighters not the most maneuverable or agile, but in speed, endurance, and raw firepower, they don't slack.

Closing the range is not easy. Still she works her way closer. Another pair of Fairy planes hit the water, a Dive Bomber that went straight down ablaze, but it crew had managed to jump clean, and another Torpedo Bomber which had been caught in an explosion of water. She saw no survivors immediately, but damn, if Fairies don't prove to be durable and…

There they are!

The crew popping up and looking like half drowned cats.

How _do_ they _do_ that?

They escape death better than that famous American escape artist, oh, what was his name?

Damn! U-511 couldn't remember.

Oh well, she has Battleships to sink and then she go back and listen to some good music.

She and the VizeAdmiral both love listening to the 1980s. Especially Germany's famous favorite. U-511 and the rest of the Deutsche Frauleins never tire of listening and watching as Berlin started to become one again. Seeing him up there, with that light up jacket and music note scarf, singing ' _ **Looking for Freedom**_ ,' always made them feel like home was never too far away.

It also made the war more bearable. Since they are looking for freedom themselves. To free themselves and return home to the Vatherland!

She's in range now. Smirking devilishly as a Dive Bomber destroys the last obstacle between her and her target. She confirms the range, calculates the movement, takes steady aim, and then…

NOW!

Four G7e/T3 Torpedoes are off and running clean, straight, and oh baby! Are they so~ true!

The enemy Fast Battleship variant doesn't even notice them. So busy fending off air attack, that she's stopped still in the water to fire. Trusting to Destroyers to keep the Torpedo planes off her.

She's definitely a Ta-class variant. Though, she's wearing the same kind of outfit, though it appears more as a leotard or swimwear? She as rounded shoulder guards that are of a scale design and she also wears some hip armor and a different cape design with attachments to her wrists. Looks like the two are of different variants as themselves.

One looks like 16/45s and the other has a striking appearance of 15 inchers.

Wait…

As U-511 squints and takes in more details far more carefully, she realizes with a start that it isn't one new class, but two!

And her torpedoes choose _that_ moment to hit the first one.

' _Verdammt!'_

 **XxXxX**

 **Kujuku Island Base**

 **Command Center**

 **April 30th, 2047**

 **XxXxX**

Despite not having satellites and 21st Century communications technology, the base is surprisingly well informed of what is happening in the battle. Live Streams are coming in, precisely how, escapes a lot of people, Admirals included. They have Live Radio Chatter which also includes the odd reports from Fairy pilots, which often needs a translator for those not used to Fairy Speak.

Now, that wasn't very polite!

Some Fairies really have mouths on them. Luckily they're so small and cute. It's a running gag that otherwise, they'd have their mouths washed out with soap!

The comms and feeds also pick up the occasional bit of information from the Abyssal. As such, they can see and hear what is going down. The sounds are sometimes… Well… There is a reason why Admirals have to be calm in the centers of storms. The feeds aren't so bad, at least when they didn't involve Human ships or areas being overwhelmed.

As was the case with those illegal salvagers.

They had been spotted and overrun in less than hour. That's how long it took for them to be cornered and then destroyed. They could barely shoot back. It had, as always for such cases, been entirely one sided.

And in this case, they had been herded into the shallows of an island. People in the water, running for dry land. Not realizing the trap they were in. Not until the first person, a man who had abandoned his own pregnant wife and young children, was jumped as he neared the shoreline.

Admiral Reynolds and a number of Base Personnel didn't even flinch at those anymore.

Kind of hard when you were either almost eaten or killed yourself in some horrifying way that no horror film director could ever hope to copy.

Thank all that's Holy for _that!_

For the new Ship Girls, they stand by and watch. This is part of their training after all. To see and learn what they are up against in the Command Center. Then, afterwards, they will get the full bit of training. Until then, they learn the ins and outs as they watch the base personnel of the Command Center, the Secretary Ship, her support, and the Admiral.

Which speaking of learning about the battle...

Tiles are being moved or removed as the battle goes on. All across the the designated sectors. U-511's ambush with Iku has had immeasurable success. The Kure Force is now mopping up the enemy's escorts and moving on to support larger operations thanks to that. Mostly picking off any strays or striking targets of opportunity.

Kinkasan Force had encountered one of those possible groups of enemy ships. The Abyssals turned out to be one Wo-class with a few Cruisers and a pair of Nu-class Light Carriers. They have sufficient strength and firepower, so the fight is not to their disadvantage.

Especially as the Old Man had pulled a fast one. Unryuu, the only one of her class to answer the call to return, is being supported by Hiyou and Jun'you. All three Carriers are surprising the enemy and inflicting damage.

What surprised Reynolds the most, though, out of that encounter, along with everyone else, is that no one knew that Unryuu was back. The Old Man really knows how to play it close to his chest. Then be a sneaking bastard when you least expect it.

The Main Fleet, on the other hand, is right in the thick of it. Probably the biggest battle he'd seen since _that_ time. For most of the base personnel, probably the first time they've seen a battle this big. It is rare for the entire Main Fleet to sortie as it stands. So this makes this massive battle even more impressive.

The CarDivs are hurling their planes as fast as they could land and prep them. The BatDivs have to be running low on ammunition, not just Main Guns either, but Secondary and AA. Radio chatter had picked up the occasional message that some of the Cruisers and Destroyers were out of Torpedoes.

Support elements are unavailable so far forward, causing entire units to retreat for resupply. Additionally, the supplies the Main Fleet were issued when they had set out, have been used up. Looks like the battle won't last much longer at this rate. The Old Man is sure to recall all forces of the Main Fleet to retire while they have supplies.

As for their fleet, out of Kujuku Island Base of the Sasebo District, both Bismarck and Warspite's groups had joined up within hours. They have since been on hunter-killer patrols, since U-511 and Iku's success against their target group. They are reporting encounters with enemy forces and are currently engaging.

Iowa had split her group a bit more. Each lead by a Battleship. They aren't far apart, but have maneuver room and can regroup in a hurry. Saratoga and Graf Zepplin sail together, behind the Battleships, anchoring out what is an Arrowhead formation.

A tactic that shows impressive understanding, as befitting Iowa's near-constant Flagship status throughout her active career. When an enemy group is sighted, depending on how the enemy is moving, the group can turn in accordance and form a Battle Line with the Carriers safely tucked in behind the Battlewagons. This also means that in air attack, there is lots of room to maneuver and to rapidly close up the ranks to increase AA fire while minimizing the fleet's cross sections to Torpedo attacks from Subs.

And with their primary target of the day now in their sights, this battle is fast reaching a climax.

At least…

That's how it appears to everyone in the Command Center who hasn't seen the Elephant yet.

 **XxXxX**

For Reynolds, as he sits in his command chair, he can actually see points of the battle in a form of clairvoyance. Such as Iowa scrapping alongside the Elite enemy Battleship and then bringing all of her guns to bear for a point blank attack.

And Elite type Bender's shiny metal ass!

That Battleship had been a _Flagship!_

How the heck did Iku make _that_ mistake?

Now that it matters now. The Battleship was damn near bisected. Though, interesting thing to note… She had been an Aviation Battleship. Re-class.

Which is surprising. No has seen a Re for quite some time now.

' _Could it be?'_ Admiral Reynolds thinks as he uses his connection to take in Iowa's condition after that gutsy move.

She's alright. The blonde American Fast Battleship is more or less covered in soot with minor damage. Her attack had been a case study of grappling a problem and then painting the wall behind the Re-class. Though in this case, it is the surprised Wo-class.

The Wo coughs up blood before tumbling back into the water. She had been hit by Iowa's fire as well, which indicated how powerful Iowa's guns up close and personal can get. A moment later, the Wo explodes after sinking only a few feet and Iowa dodging a Torpedo strike from a Destroyer that her Secondaries destroy in response.

Noting that help has arrived for Iowa, Reynolds confirms their situation before switching to that overview that has long since been named by gamers as 'God's View.'

Observing the status of the enemy and how the battle has been raging, Reynolds notes with quiet satisfaction that his Girls are all present and accounted for.

Thus far.

Switching to Prinz Eugen's viewpoint, he notes that, again, that Bismarck is sailing around with only her string panties covering her lower modesty. The German Battleship otherwise looks fine, if a bit winded. Ru-class tend to that to their opponents when encountered. Otherwise, just some clear signs that Bismarck had tanked some fire or had a few near misses, one of which had sheared part of her coat collar away and left a thin trail of blood. Nothing serious, but a reminder how close battle can get, even for the Veterans, like Bismarck.

What is troubling, is that Prinz Eugen's view isn't stabilizing, which isn't helping his view. Giving him a bit of nausea just looking through her view. Then Zara appears in Prinz's field of view and he's getting a good view of her modesty and her wounds. A quick check of the ye ole Split Screen feature, allows him to see both Heavy Cruisers had been pounded.

Warspite was near, last he remembers, and so Reynolds shuffles his view over to her, exactly where he expected her to be. Close by. Noting she's in better condition, though stuck in the middle of a turn oddly.

' _Ah,'_ he notes absentmindedly, ' _That's the problem.'_

A piece of shell fragment had struck her leg and she's forced into a turn due to the nature of the wound. Pola can be seen moving up and taking Warspite in arm to turn her about correct. The Battleship firing a shot to keep a couple of pesky enemies at bay.

Switching view again, he now is looking out of Libeccio's view. He immediately contacts the Destroyer for an update as through her view, he can see Bismarck firing on the enemy harassing Warspite and Pola.

" _Could be better Ammiraglio,"_ the little Destroyer reports, extremely nervous and somewhat worried, " _But also could be much, much worse."_

" _I agree dear,"_ speaks softly, working to calm his Destroyer down and keep her alive in that fracas, " _I am waiting for the recall order now, though if things continue as is, I will be issuing it myself. The battle is likely winding down now, so there is little worry or point about continuing the battle,"_ shifting his view a little bit more to see things, " _I'll arrange for some proper Italian food for when you return, in fact, isn't the day of your return Pasta Night?"_

The bit of motivation is helped by the fact, that particular nigh _is_ Pasta Night.

And it works too.

" _Grazie mille mio Ammiraglio!"_ the Italian Destroyer cheers before calling out what tonight is and what the Admiral promises.

Bismarck can be seen snorting, but she's eager to have some Italian herself. They will be having German next week. Which is always a welcomed break from the mostly Japanese food they eat. They may be in Japan, but that doesn't mean the Girls don't miss their own countries' foods. Same with those living on the base who are old enough to remember their old homelands and the foods there within.

Especially the Americans and Europeans. Oh, especially the Americans and Europeans. So used to food from different places.

Admiral Reynolds personally misses Clam Chowder, Sourdough Bread, and a tall glass of fresh milk to go with it.

But this is a war. And they're stuck in it and Japan. Which only now largely produces Japanese foods.

So even though not all of them are Italian, even the Japanese Girls get excited at the idea of having Italian tonight!

" _Momma Mia!"_ Shiratsuyu calls out excitedly when Libeccio informs the rest of their fleet.

" _Keep it together girls,"_ Admiral Reynolds informs them, " _You just need to wait-"_

"ADMIRAL!"

Yahagi's panicked voice yanks Reynolds from his connection.

"What is it Yahagi?" he stands and leans over his railing to look at her as Fuso shuffles as fast as she can over to Yahagi's station.

A quick conference between the two and Fusou turns with a panicky look on her face to him to report.

"We've received a distress call from I-13 and I-14, sir!" the Battleship begins and Reynolds runs the IDs through his head and comes up blank, "They've just come back and were found by Imuya during the battle."

Admiral Reynolds didn't need to be an intelligence chief to know where this is going, "They've been jumped by the enemy," he bangs a hand against the rail, "How many and what classes, if possible."

Fusou swallows hard here, before speaking the bad news, "A Hime, Teitoku. A Destroyer Princess."

Reynolds feels his blood leave his face as his body goes rigid at that report.

His breathing becomes heavy and labored at the thought. His mind whirling on his mistake so that still feels like it just happened. Cold Sweat begins to run down his face as his hands become clammy. His mouth suddenly dry, he begins to shake as-

"Calm down Admiral," Liberty says, having jumped up onto the Admiral's raised dais and thrown her arms around him from behind, "Calm down and be at peace, we're here for you," she buries her face into his back as she comforts him, "We need you here for us too."

Liberty didn't know why she said that. But she means it. She means it from the bottom of her heart. From her very being.

Admiral Reynold closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. Releasing it, he works to control his heart rate. Bring it under his command. He _must_ be in _command!_

With his eyes closed, he suddenly sees something. Reaching for it with a mental hand, he gently takes hold of it.

And becomes privy to a scene in which he sees Hiei aiming her guns and looking like she's been in a fight.

Realization hits him as he sees the image, of what it means. Just as Hiei fires her all of her guns in one final moment, before the scene shifts back to the Command Center.

Putting a hand on Liberty's hands, held together at his stomach. He releases the fear that had held him. A warm smile on his face as he can see in his mind's eye, that he has become attached to Liberty, just like the names of the other Girls he's attached to.

"Thank you Liberty," he says gently before looking over to Fusou, who nods, pleased with the discovery, "Location of the trio."

"Area B7-R9 in Sector 18," the Battleship reports.

Running through his options, he makes up his mind, "Disengage from current operations, swing our forces south, recall Warspite and Bismarck's Task Force. Arrange for a resupply shuttle to meet them and then for Bismarck to take what's left of their TF and head to join Iowa's TF."

"Yes sir!" Fuso nods and begins to send out the orders herself.

"Yahagi inform the Marshal-Admiral with my compliments that I'm withdrawing my forces due to the arrival of new Ship Girls and that they are being pursued."

"At once Teitoku!" Yahagi turns to send the message out.

"Also," Reynolds continues, "Inform him of possible Princess Type Abyssal being deployed. Confirm one type of Princess pursuing friendly forces. Will launch a diversion to retrieve and then retreat back to base. Request aid be sent," and noting Yamashiro having taken command of the battle, "And that I'm officially promoting Yamashiro to be my Aide-de-Camp and Third in Line of Command for the Sasebo District Ship Girl Force."

Yamashiro briefly goes ramrod straight, before relaxing and going about her duties.

"Furthermore, send my apologies as well and inform the Marshal-Admiral, that I will be taking command of those Girls and accepting them into my command and will have them begin their training with Richelieu, Luigi Torelli, and Aquila once Katori has arrived with the last for training operations."

Yahagi briefly looks over, surprised by the Admiral's decision to lay claim to the new Sub Girls so quickly, though she had thought for a moment he would announce that they have the lead ship of the Kongos, but… What does it matter? She turns back and goes to send the message.

"Message from the Gensui-kaigun-taishō," the reply is instant, "I am upset to hear you being so aggressive and holding out like that, but I understand after what happened before and therefore hold it not against you, especially as you lack the type. As for Yamashiro, about damn time!"

That response brings a bursts of laughter to the Command Center.

Continuing on, "The battle is largely over, forces are being shuffled accordingly to ensure your coverage. Both Ise and Hyuga are already enroute with Ashitaka, we picked up the distress call as well as Imuya's original report on the matter. Good Luck and Good Hunting and congratulations are in order for your new Girls, all of your new girls, and give them my best and that I welcome them to the Fleet."

Nodding to Yahagi, Admiral Reynolds, shakes his head as the Old Man had found out about Liberty, before he goes about issuing his follow on orders and rearranging what forces he can send to rescue them.

He needs to hold out a little longer. The trick to a successful ruse, is first to trick your own allies.

But, as he strokes her hands around him, he cannot bring himself to feel anything, but to be proud and sure of his decision. She isn't something that can be taken and reassigned, especially now. She is first and foremost, a celebrated US Navy Warship. Secondly, she is now as much a woman as any of the Ship Girls are. Third and most importantly, she's in 7th Fleet's jurisdiction, so screw the Japanese government from here to the moon!

For now, though…

" _Libeccio,"_ he mentally communicates, " _Are you well my dear?"_

" _Ammariglo!"_ the little Destroyer jumps at hearing her Admiral's words, " _I am fine now. We are redeploying to save our friends, yes? You can count on me!"_

" _Of that, I have no doubt Libeccio,"_ Reynolds smiles inwardly at the energy in the Girl's voice, " _Just be careful. There are reports of at least one Princess Type chasing our friends. We merely plan to rescue them and then retire back to base. We've had our victory today. Let's add the cherry on top as we say in America."_

The young Destroyer gushes and Reynolds can pick up on Bismarck's annoyance at the Destroyer being too giddy. So he switches over briefly to relax the Battleship and remind her, that the fight is not one to absolute victory.

" _I know Herr Vizeadmiral,"_ Bismarck complains, she's just not comfortable right now. The literal close shave enough to rattle her.

" _I'm here Bismarck dear,"_ he works to calm his Battleship, wondering, again, how so many young ladies had become 'Dear' to him before shoving that thought aside and concentrating, " _Remember, though, I promised a kiss and some victory beer. So do all your utmost to return to me, okay? The close call will be one of many. But while there will always be that one chance, as long as you remain aware and collected, you will always return to me, Meine liebe Liebste Bismarck."_

" _Jonas,"_ Bismarck uses his given name.

" _I mean it Bismarck,"_ Jonas, permits himself, as a man, to speak to the Fast Battleship, " _Just because our relationship is not like that, doesn't mean, that in some way, that I don't want you. Quite the opposite, the times I wake up and find you in my bed, beside me, I find myself taken by you. Each of you mean something to me, not just as my Kanmasu, but as women too. If you were to tell me tomorrow that I would be a father, I would just as readily pick you up and spin in a circle with you in my arms as I would Fuso and Yamashiro! That is where my heart has lead me and I refuse to change that course here and now! Not after all this time with you all!"_

He feels strangely better having said that. Could it be Liberty? Her arms still wrapped around him, head buried into his back. She's still up on his dias as well, isn't' she?

He's going to be hearing about that later, but no matter.

The words. It is something he's been wanting to say for the longest time. Now that he's said them, he feels… Odd. Happily so. But… Well… This isn't how he imagined his life.

Then suddenly, Bismarck's Affection Rank goes up in his mind's eye. He can see the portrait of Bismarck blushing, yet smiling in that way that no words can describe. His words have been taken to heart, not just him, but her as well.

" _Danke Jonas,"_ Bismarck's smile can be felt and seen in her words, " _I will return Mein liebster Jonas."_

With that said and a parting until they meant again, Jonas checks back in with Libeccio who reports how giddy Bismarck suddenly is. She shyly asks if they just spoke and he confirms so. The Destroyer giggles, sharing it immediately with the other Destroyers. They all giggle, happy that has finally been addressed. Perhaps their Admiral will finally be able to move forward.

" _Now, now, Children,"_ he teases his Destroyers, " _Let's keep the teasing away for now. Work first, then play time. I'll even throw in some hidden treat I've been holding out on."_

The Destroyers audibly voice their discontent at him holding out on them, but it has no real bite as he promises to share it with them, before they calm and relax.

Then checking in with Iowa, who is impressed he finally came out and he tells her the same, which leaves her blushing and he can sense it, he confirms who is good to go and who is coming straight back.

This is day isn't over yet.

 **XxXxX**

 **Kujuku Islands**

 **Slipway**

 **May 3rd, 2047**

 **XxXxX**

"FINALLY!" Iowa declares as she rides the lift up in the Slipway, "The Day is over!"

Left topless by the Destroyer Princess, Iowa is excited to finally be able to slip a new top on. Just because she's energetic and active, doesn't mean she's like that. No siree! This Farm Girl likes herself to be dressed!

"I still cannot believe that Destroyer-" Litterio finds Bismarck's hand covering her mouth before she can even finish that sentence.

"We do not talk about it, remember," Bismarck warns her Italian friend as she removes her hand.

Wincing to herself at her slip, "My apologies Bismarck," Litterio is honestly apologetic, "I forgot for a moment."

Shaking her head, Roma voices her own opinion, "I feel so sorry for what happened. I always wish I was there to help. Maybe even stop it."

"Enough Roma," Pola reminds the Battleship, they do _not_ speak about it, no matter what, "The matter is the matter and there is nothing to be done, understood?"

With a sad sigh, Roma nods, "I understand."

"It's just that we can't just forget it, right hon," Iowa sighs at her own statement as she pinches the bridge of her nose, "The Admiral is forever tormented by it, making it hard to forget."

"Ja," Z1 puts in from where she stands with her arms crossed to cover the massive hole her tops, knowing a bit of the history herself, which most of the Destroyers of the Kanmasu are unaware of, save for those who were around at the time.

"I would like to know more," Naganami complains, not liking being left out and she isn't the only one as Z3 knows even less than Z1 and Libeccio knows nothing like the Japanese Destroyer.

"All the better deary," Iowa states as the lift reaches the top and comes to a stop, before sliding along rails to head for the Docks, "I got a bath with my name on it, what about the rest of ya?"

The chorus of agreements means the Docks are going to be busy for a few hours. The Girls who got banged up really badly in that battle, were already ahead of them, save for a few that weren't 'too badly' banged up. Fortunately, they got I-13 and I-14 out of the mess. Imuya would likely also be fine and up and about in a few weeks. Iowa had gotten a good look at her during the battle and said so herself.

All three had been brought back with them. The two new Girls are looking around, riding another lift that is next to the other's lift, showing their nervousness. Iku is there with them and is being really quiet and serious. Little surprise, given how she and Imuya are good friends.

Iku had also shot down the two new Sub Girls about inquiring what the others had talked about. Iku knows herself. Precisely how, well, that's her story. Everyone's got a story. Some enough to fill a book or a series of them.

So the word is, 'Don't Talk About It.'

Saratoga and Graf Zeppelin are both unaware of what is meant by the Battleships and Cruiser and Z1. They apparently have been left out of the loop. Though from the sounds of it, the information is not to be discussed. What is it? Is something to do with that Destroyer Princess they had fought?

Both feel a chill and it has nothing to do with that they are barely dressed after a run in with that Princess.

They had heard they were tough and nigh impossible opponents. They didn't believe it was going to be _that_ rough though. She barely came up to their chests and yet Graf was tossed into Saratoga like she weighed less than Libeccio!

Luckily, Saratoga is the heavier of the two of them.

The lift soon reaches the end and the armored doors open up to reveal the shaft that will take them up to Docks.

Looking over to the next lift to the other side of theirs, Iowa spots Noshiro with the rest of today's group that came into base today. Including their own, they're also hosting the Ise Sisters, Ashitaka having strafed the Princess Destroyer to cover their retreat before making top speed to get well away, and likely back at her station or in Kure.

Kure probably.

Also here are the Shokaku Sisters. That annoying Turkey and her kind sister. No one had a problem with Shokaku. The silver haired Carrier is always welcomed and always helpful.

Zuikaku on the other hand, the oh so unpopular Turkey, is not so welcomed because she's so noisy and annoying. Not the right kind of energetic either as she's a tsundere and has one fiery temper. Which only adds to everyone's attitude towards her as more often than not as she can get her hackles raised suddenly and surprisingly easily at the smallest things.

Though, everyone knows half her problems stem from surviving the war.

Unlike the others, her end was probably the worst. It only started _another_ war.

They have a large mix today, though. The Crane Sisters had brought along their escorts.

As such, the lifts have been a bit more crowded than usual and all of them are in use. The conditions of the Ship Girls also very, with some looking little more than a bit dirty and waterlogged to others who are showing injuries and missing large portions of their clothes, like Iowa's missing top. The more severely damaged Ship Girls had already been loaded up on the nicknamed Turbolifts, lifts that were simply faster and connected more directly to the Docks, and would likely already be in the first available dock the moment they got up there.

That would mean, the rest will just be getting checked out by the Dock Personnel and the would be hurried off to get a bath and fresh clothes.

All bases came stocked with clothes for every Ship Girl. Some had even sent clothes to other bases to be kept in the event those Ship Girls arrived and were in need of a change of clothes. Such as Shokaku and Zuikaku who had at least three full outfits and even a couple changes of off duty clothes on base.

And both would need them.

Zuikaku's armor is the only thing holding what's left of her top both on and in place. Her miko skirt now looks like red cloth version of swiss cheese on one side and even has Zuikaku sticking a finger into one of the larger holes, thinking how the bomb that passed through, had been a dud when it had bounced off her foot. One of her bracers has scraping damage from where she had barely deflected a Heavy Cruiser's shot, which didn't explode with its timed fuse detonated it safely away from her, and her chest piece had a gouge in it from where an enemy tried to take her in hand to hand.

The keyword was 'Tried.'

Never get in close to Carrier with an escort. It tends to end poorly. And messily as the dried blood splatter across much of Zuikaku indicates.

Shokaku looks less well off. Using her hands to keep herself covered as best she can. Her armor components are simply put, trashed to hell and back. Her clothes are shreds that barely do anything to keep her cover. Her Rig had looked like she had gotten into an argument with a shotgun and lost.

The only thing on Shokaku that hadn't been damaged, was her hairband.

Which makes some wonder if she's not trying to tough it out. Not uncommon for some Ship Girls. They feel more comfortable being Docked in their own bases, than in someone else's base. Especially if the damage is significant enough to keep them there.

Prinz Eugen still remembers the mind numbing boredom of when she was stuck at the Sado Island Base for far too long after an escort mission gone nuts.

No friends to talk to. All the bases were tight within themselves. Only others to make small talk too. When they were in. Which left base personnel who often distanced themselves from her, because of her looks.

Something that had grown in her for the month and a half she had been stuck in the Docks there.

Fortunately, Bismarck had paid her a few visits and even brought a couple of gifts. Admiral Reynolds had even personally checked in on her, making her a simple Western meal of meat, potatoes, and some hot Apple Cider made from the apples of the apple trees he personally grew on base to help pass the time.

After returning to Kujuku Base, she had never, and still is so today, to be happier to be back amongst friends who look at her as Prinz Eugen and not something to be wary off.

Other times, it was found, because they didn't want to appear weak. Some had those issues real bad. Most notably those who had poor combat careers, if said careers even existed. It is a hard thing to think about, that they had been so misery beaten or failed at anything.

Mutsu, who was lost to an internal explosion, didn't feel blame herself. She has been one of the few, who had been lost outside of operations and operations related causes, to not blame herself. She had been lazing in the Sun one moment, the next she was torn in two and on the bottom. The _how_ of the explosion of ammunition has left historians stumped because of how poorly things were handled after the ship was seriously salvaged in the 1970s.

Others, who had not been well, had included Girls like Mogami, who had inadvertently sunk Japanese ships instead of the US Navy Heavy Cruiser, _USS Houston_ CA-30, including the transport carrying the 16th Army's own commander!

The most obvious of wanting to tough it out at the moment in Sasebo District, is Commandant Teste. The Seaplane Tender had been forced to switch sides essentially and never was able to do anything for France, unlike the _Licorne_ -class Battlecruisers that had managed to avoid being at Toulon. Teste, upon hearing that France was under siege, had tried to go it alone, even when she had been surprised and badly damaged, in order to get back to France.

She had to be carried back, hogtied courtesy of Iowa, by the Italian Battleships, one of whom, Roma, could sympathize with her.

And more recently, she again, for the third time, had gone AWOL from the Docks in order to be placed back into operations.

Not this time. Reynolds had decided enough is enough and is going to deal with Teste as soon as he can. She had hidden the fact that she had been torped and then bombed, nearly endangering her entire group and an important scouting operation, if not for one of her Seaplanes flying over and reporting the matter to Chiyoda. Reynolds and Rear Admiral Suwa Goh had been able to salvage the operation and even turn it around. Though Teste had been in a lot of trouble and that had only been two weeks ago!

The lifts came to their stops. The armored and reinforced doors opening to reveal the Docks. Personnel standing to attend to the Ship Girls as they step forward and off the lifts and into the Docks. The well lit and large building more than sufficient to take everyone into itself and still have room.

The rows of shelves with baskets and additional rows of lockers spaced evenly did not take up much room. Though they could make the building feel smaller sometimes, especially with this many Ship Girls instead of the usual, it really didn't detract. Especially as the small coolers that are there are also opened up and cold milk and juice begins to make its rounds, the chilled drinks helping to wash away any lingering anxiety from the battle.

Those with damaged equipment still on them, like Shokaku, Ise, Ashigara, and Oboro, step over to a section where they are lead into another room to have those components removed.

That thorny issue is the result of such battle damage that either the locking mechanisms fail to disengage or the equipment has been pummeled so hard as to become too warped to be removed. Such as Oboro's handheld cannons. The mounting was warped when the guns were hit causing the handle to twist, trapping Oboro's hand.

Ashigara is in the former group. Several locks for one of her shoulder armaments and one of her torpedo launchers are stuck or damaged. Little surprise about the latter though. Given the size of the hole in her skirt from a passing Battleship round.

How she was not hit by that round, will forever be a mystery.

Ise just needs her Rig harness removed. It's jammed and that's it. Her Rig needs replacing anyways. It's amazing she doesn't need any major Dock time.

She'll need a couple of hours, maybe half a day at worse, but that's its.

Shokaku, though… Her leg armor is going to keep her tied up until it can be removed safely. She also has a minor limp, so there's some concern she'll need major Dock time. They won't know until what's left of it is removed.

The rest, a soak and they're just peachy. A few would need a small amount of Dock time, but nothing serious or even lasting more than a few hours.

And as is the general custom, Admiral Reynolds is there to check on everyone, especially the visiting Ship Girls.

"Ladies," Reynolds gently announces himself, even as some Ship Girls stand at attention in the full nude and nothing to cover them, though the Admiral is long practiced and so his eyes remain respectfully averted, by simply reaching up and touching the bill of his cover, pulling down enough where he sees only their feet, "Carry on, Iowa, Bismarck, Zuikaku, and Hyuga, a moment of your time please."

The four Ship Girls stop what they are doing and quickly move over to join the Admiral in a corner.

Iowa and Bismarck shrug and walk over as is. Which is pretty much stark naked and not carrying. All the Admirals have seen their Ship Girls in one state of undress or another. Total nudity? Par for the course, even if it still rankled some of them, like Reynolds.

Zuikaku and Hyuga take a bit longer. Both grab towels, Zuikaku one that is able to properly cover her and Hyuga growls at grabbing one too small and so grabs another, that is also too small, much to her annoyance. In any event, she can wrap one around her waist and hold the other to her chest. Not the best, but that's just going to have to wait.

"Admiral?" Iowa begins once all four are gathered.

Lifting his sight just enough to see that the two visiting Kanmasu are decent enough for this discussion, Reynolds lets go of his cover and stands before them.

"First off, welcome back everyone," Reynolds welcomes them back, "We are actually plus two Kanmasu today with our new arrivals. Also, I've been informed, so tell Iku, that Imuya is going to be fine."

All four Kanmasu release a sigh of relief. There had been some losses, but it's never good to hear about more. It's always so painful, especially as they can now feel and act more readily on those emotions.

"Secondly," Reynolds waits as a pair of Destroyers run by, "Good job out there and I'm pleased to say, that our visitors can join us for Italian cuisine tonight, as the Marshal Admiral has order you to remain here until further orders."

"Not complaining," Hyuga had had Italian before and the flavors always made her stick around, if she could, to get even a small to go box, "But what's up?"

Nodding, Reynolds proceeds to inform them of the orders, "Sado District is being shut down and merged back with Maizuru District again. As such, Admiral Uesugi is taking command of the entire district and Admirals Arai and Kubo are being ordered here to reinforce my position."

Hyuga is quick to pick up on that, as are the other three, "We're going on the offensive!" she quietly breathes out excitedly, knowing not to make too much noise.

"We are," Admiral Reynolds confirms.

Zuikaku then speaks up, "So my Admiral is also being transferred down here?"

Reynolds shakes his head before replying, "Admiral Imai is remaining up north. Remember, he commands the First Air Fleet as a whole. So he's has Carrier Divisions One and Two to look after. Though I've been informed, with Aquila sent to join us here, once she's been activated, Carrier Division Three will be reactivated around my three Carriers, so Carrier Division Five is to assist them in getting operational as such," here, he knows Zuikaku will be extremely happy, "Instead of being reattached to First Air Fleet, Carrier Divisions Three and Five will form the Second Air Fleet with CarDiv5 with you, Zuikakku, as Flagship of the Second Air Fleet."

He's right about her excitement. It takes a moment for that tidbit to enter, travel, and finally settle in the Carrier's brain. Then she jumps so high and cheering so loudly in joy, that not only does she draw attention to them, her towel ends up landing on Admiral Reynolds head.

" _Zui-ka-ku,"_ the Vice Admiral's muffled growl slips through the towel.

"Oops!" the Carrier grabs the towel and quickly wraps it back around her, while somehow catching Reynolds' cover that she tore off by accident, "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" she bows repeatedly until Hyuga grabs her head with one hand and stops her.

"Thank you Hyuga."

"You're welcome Admiral."

Sending a look that sends everyone else back to what they were doing, Reynolds turns back to the four before him, "Operations will commence once the new Girls under my command are brought up to speed. I-13 and I-14 are to be retained here as well, to also learn under Katori before the KanColle can decide on where they get sent based on their results, though I will argue to keep them, so as to give U-511 a break from time to time."

The four nod as the Admiral straightens himself up and tips is cover to the ladies before him, "Now that is said and done, expect more details as they become available."

"Off to check on their Girls getting what's stuck to them off," Iowa knows where her Admiral is going to go next.

With a concerned look on his face, "I noticed that Ashigara was a bit nervous coming in and that Shokaku's limp was of some concern and you know how the Destroyers can fidget when they get something removed."

"To say nothing of what Fuso and Yamashiro-neesama will say if you don't check up on Ise-neechan," Hyuga adds as well.

Coughing into the back of his hand, "There is that, yes."

The four Dreadnoughts _are_ half-sisters after all.

With that all said, he dismissed the four, promising Bismarck that kiss will be her's a little later and then headed off to check on the Ship Girls getting gear removed.

 **XxXxX**

She had managed to penetrate all of the defenses. Quietly, stealthily. Now she could gather information and pick a target of opportunity.

The So-class began her spying of the Kujuku Island Base. Noting that the defenses are still at high alert. The Slipways' armored doors are closed and the minimal light reflecting off them, indicates that they are locked for the night.

Locked and _sealed_ if the glowing crest of the Kanmasu Fleet was any indication.

Thus, she can't attack the Slipways tonight.

Oh well. She can at least take comfort in the fact that they won't be launching easily to attack her. Once she starts torpedoing the hapless Human ships.

Yes. All enemies will sink. They _must_ sink. That is how things are to be.

The So-class continues her spying, trying to find weakness.

Instead, she hears multiple splashes directly above her.

Snapping her head up to look, the So-class' eyes widen in terror. For there, coming down at her, are over a dozen Hedgehogs. And their pattern leaves her no room to evade.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **USS PC-2032**_

 **XxXxX**

"Scratch one enemy Sub!" the lookout shouts as the cheering crew see the fountain from at least two direct hits.

Just because they struggle, didn't mean that Humanity couldn't fight back without Kanmasu.

 **XxXxX**

" _Admiral,"_ Fuso's voice echoes in Reynolds' head.

" _Yes Fuso,"_ Reynolds responds mentally, even as he holds the crying Z3 Max Schultz after her weapon was finally removed from it, " _I'm a little busy with Maxi right now. They just unfused her weapon from her hand."_

" _My word!"_ Fuso had heard, but she didn't realize, " _Is she going to be alright?"_

" _She toughed it out,"_ Reynolds begins rocking back and forth, holding the crying Destroyer as the Dock personnel finish wrapping her hand and arm up, " _Now she's just a little girl crying about wanting the pain to go away."_

" _I see,"_ Fuso feels for the Destroyer. Perhaps it's her desire to be a woman and a mother, perhaps just being a Kanmasu and warship herself. In any event, " _Sir, the Sub raiders have appeared as expected. Current force strength has been sufficient to hold them off and rout them at every turn. Both Naval HQ and KANCOM-"_

" _Finally got you to use it!"_

" _-expect this to go our way and for them to withdraw in the near future sir,"_ Fuso coughs on her end, her cheeks lightly dashed with red.

" _Good to hear,"_ gently stroking Z3's back in soothing circles, the redhead burying herself as much as she can into her Admiral, her Papa.

Even as Fuso speaks over their shared link, Jonas cannot help, but be a father to the bawling redhead. Both Z1 and Z3 are not just sister ships, but were once, human sisters. A German family on holiday.

Then the war came and both were left orphaned until it was found that both were Ship Girls when they suddenly 'Awoke.' Reynolds had been there, with Bismarck and U-511. He had immediately taken both girls in and kept them close at hand.

Yet, as he smiles encouragingly as Maxi's sobs temper off into sniffles as Pricksmith finishes applying the bandages to her hand and forearm, even now, both are still little girls. Little girls lost in a country not their own. Far from home and family.

And yet, as Lebby takes her sister into her arms, they have each other and that's a lot more than most folks can say.

"There we go," the woman smiles, "All patched up," she may a shuing gesture, "Now off to the baths with you Little One and you make sure those bandages stay on nice and tight for at least two hours," she informs Lebby, "Then let an attendant know and she'll change the bandages and give you further instructions thereafter, okay sweety?"

Nodding with a confirmation sound, "Ja, danke fraulein."

"Aber natürlich," patting the blonde Destroyer on her head, "Now go on, fresh clothes will be waiting both of you."

With that said, Z1 takes her sister's hand and with the Admiral, they start out. Once at the door, though, the Admiral flags an attendant down and sends both along with her, as he still needs to check on the rest. Both girls nod and hug the Admiral who kneels down and holds both just as close and gives both a kiss on the cheek before sending them off.

" _Admiral…"_ Yamashiro enters on the link, her question caught in her throat.

" _If you two will have them, I would like to adopt both of them,"_ Jonas answers the unworded question.

" _Yes!"_ Yamashiro can be felt blushing afterwards while her sister is more controlled.

" _Thank you Admiral, though I think by then, we will be including at least Iowa and Bismarck!"_ she teases her lover over their link, while the man maintains his composure, " _Oh Jonas! Do you hope to become Daimyo?"_

" _Not a snowball's chance in a blast furnace,"_ Jonas declares, " _but knowing my luck…"_ he trails off as he arrives at Shokaku's side _, "I'll have to get back to you, be sure the guards are up to the task and speak with our resident Momboat about the remaining Destroyers. Z1 had her ankle bandaged up because one of her boots wouldn't come off until it was removed by hand."_

" _Of course Jonas,"_ both Battleships respond with a teasing remark, but go about their duties with extreme seriousness.

They can't launch anyone for the moment. So they have to rely on that which is soft, squishy, and tastes great with ketchup.

It is well documented that the Abyssal had actually carried out serious experiments into condiments when they literally eat people.

"How is she?" he asks the leading technician working on Shokaku's damaged leg armor.

The young woman hums to herself as she check the damage. Compared to most Ship Girls that she's worked with, Shokaku has proven to be the most fidgety. Well, most Ship Girls hate being naked on the table as Shokaku currently is. Their chief complaint is how damn cold the thing can be. Which is little surprise, as the government has yet to send them replacements for the components of the internal heaters of the damn things.

But even then, Shokaku is even more fidgety.

And that is before the Admiral standing at a respectful distance and doing his level best not to see anything had shown up.

"Other than fidgety," the reply begins, "Her leg armor is scrap metal. She'll need to take conventional means to get back to her base. Her propulsion boots are simply spare parts and future ingots. Nothing we can do to fix any of it."

The pricksmith opposite of the technician looking over the damaged metal speaks up next, "Her legs are unknown until the metal can be removed. Though she does have a notable limp, so we expect some injury."

"I see," Admiral Reynolds nods, before his eyes sweep up and down Shokaku's uncovered frame.

The silver haired Carrier Girl blushes a deeper shade of red than her clothes had ever had. She tries her best not to fidget with the Admiral's eyes on her. Her visible embarrassment is clearly making things harder as the technician begins to turn to ask the Admiral to go see to one of the other Ship Girls.

But, Reynolds suddenly steps forwards, reaching out, and then tapping the knuckles of his right hand against Shokaku's hip in two places.

The first place, towards her rear and high on hip, causes her to gasp and hiss in some pain.

The second, lower, centered, and slightly forward, causes her to flinch and hiss like a busted steam pipe in pain.

"Sho-ka-ku," he enunciates her name through her three syllables.

"I'm sorry!" the silver haired Carrier yells suddenly, "I just didn't want to worry my sister!"

With a long suffering sigh, knowing Shokaku's concern over her sister, Reynolds looks to the pair in charged of treating Shokaku. Especially as the pricksmith is testing her shots as she does a finger check of Shokaku's hip and forces the Carrier Girl to give up one of her Engineering Fairies to find out what is wrong. Then the two women hold a quick meeting before the technician turns to Reynolds.

"At least five or six weeks Admiral," the technician states with clear annoyance at the silver haired Girl, "If we are lucky four weeks."

"Give me a full report ASAP," Vice Admiral Reynolds informs the woman before him, "We have a new offensive in the works and forces are being transferred to reinforce our position to do so," indicating the now tearing up Shokaku, "She's to be a central part of a new fleet formation with her sister, as such, we don't have a moment to lose."

"Yes sir," the woman salutes, "We'll see right to it."

"Good," he nods, "The sooner I have that report, the sooner I can send it up to the Marshal Admiral and see if I can get a Repair Bucket released from Supply."

"Aye Aye sir!" the woman turns to get back to removing that leg armor and now she has to be even more careful.

Turns out, Shokaku's got several nasty cracks and fractures in her hip among other injuries.

They might need an Instant Repair Bucket to get things moving along.

Then Reynolds turns to pay a visit to the last Destroyer who needs help.

Little Oboro of the Ayanami-subclass Destroyers. Like most Destroyers, she's fidgety to be out. Though, given what happened with Maxi, he suspects that she's petrified, more than usual for a Ship Girl who has her hand trapped.

As such, as soon as he's next to her, Admiral Reynolds takes the terrified Destroyer's hand into his own and uses his free hand to gently pull her next to him as he sits beside her. The Kanmasu looks up to him and he gently smiles, reaching out to brush her yellowish blonde hair out of her eyes with his hand, drawing her full attention to him and off the personnel about to remove her weapon. Her yellow eyes are full of fear and terror, but upon meeting Reynolds' soft green gaze, she begins to calm down and her eyes only show the tripedation she feels as the technicians prepare to free her hand from her weapon.

"Just keep your eyes on me Oboro," he calms her down with assurances and directions, "I'll be right here and the techs will make sure you still have a hand, okay?"

"Yes sir," the Girl squeaks, but he simply takes her free hand in his and begins to rub calming circles with his thumb.

So much attention of hers has been diverted to him, that Oboro only realizes that the staff is working to free her hand, when they actually wedge a crowbar into place besides it and with a good twist and shift, it comes free as the heavy crane's chains go taunt at the weight of the weapon.

With her final weapon removed, Oboro feels the last of her power return into her and she lets out a sleepy yawn, nearly falling into Admiral Reynolds.

"Let's get you into the baths, atten-" Oboro reaches up and stop shim.

"It's okay, Admiral Reynolds," Sister Sara enters as the Destroyer yawns once more, "I'll take care of her sir."

Thanking Saratoga, and her strange six sense when Destroyers need a big sister, he lets her take Oboro who only moves to be comforted by Sister Sara. The Carrier gets Oboro to sit up straight and raise her arms and then begins undressing the Destroyer and putting her battered clothes to be sorted for if they can be repaired or not. The Carrier humming a merry little tune that Destroyers tend to like to hear, especially as Saratoga has a beautiful singing voice. The good Admiral moves off to give the nearly asleep Destroyer her privacy as he goes about to visit the last of the Ship Girls getting equipment removed.

Stepping over to Ashigara, the woman is now free over her shoulder armament, Reynolds strikes up a quick chat with the woman. He finds her in good spirits, though understandably rattled by the Battleship round, unknown what class, that had passed through her short skirt.

The skirt is so small, it's a mystery as to how Ashigara wasn't hit. It's less of a mystery of how she got it her skirt holed through. She had been doing a lot of jumping on lower ranking enemies to get into good spots to shoot them.

Due to their human bodies, the Kanmasu had discovered that they could do things, thanks to their super abilities when unsealed, that were originally seen only in video games and vids.

Ashigara is especially talented at Parkour. Which allows her to do things that have been described as bordering on ninja like. While she had been jumping over an enemy and shooting it until it began to explode, she felt some pressure pass between her legs. It wasn't until after she had later regrouped that someone Ayanami had noticed the hole in her skirt.

The Heavy Cruiser has never been more surprised and startled in her life!

Even getting hit by a Sub-launched Torpedo got less reaction out of her.

It's so bad, that she actually began to shake as she was seated.

Admiral Reynolds, without second thought, pulls the frightened Heavy Cruiser into a gentle hug. While she is not his, he would be damned if he would leave her in such a state. Burying her head into the crook of his neck as she struggles to come back down, he only gently rubs soothing circles on her back. Whispering calm words into her ear as she hiccups and he can tell she's crying.

Eventually, boldly planting a kiss on her left temple, Reynolds looks her in the eye.

"You okay now?" holding that look and seeing her nod, not once flinching, "Good girl. Dry your eyes my dear," he hands a handkerchief he keeps on himself, "That better?"

"Yes," Ashigara manages out, "Arigato Admiral Reynolds."

Patting her on both shoulders, mindful of the one that had armor stuck on it until a short while ago, "I'm just glad you came back," he then nods in the direction of her base, "And no doubt your Admiral will feel relieved when you return."

A moment of silence, "Do… do you… do you think so, sir?" Ashigara dabs at her eyes again, trying not to tear up once more, "I try and try, but he never seems to notice me."

"Pfft!" Reynolds waves away her fears, "Perish the thought my dear young lady! Admiral Iketani states he can't find better curry anywhere else and he's tried to see if anyone can match up to you!"

Then growling lowly in his throat.

"And dragged me along with him," Admiral Reynolds did not mind curry. Just that he and Nagato shared the same level of love for spicy food, though his was more that the taste was too pointed for him.

A small smile, "Thank you, sir, I'm glad to hear that, but is that and fighting all I'm good for?" the smile has vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Of course not," Reynolds states pointedly with a dismissive gesture, "He's just not very good at handling you Girls as easily as myself or Daily, I mean Admiral Tsumura can."

"Let alone the Marshal-Admiral," the woman nods, "Thank you sir, I know you mean well-"

"No buts Ashigara," Reynolds warns the Heavy Cruiser, "Admiral Iketani is just not, well…" sighing, Reynolds knows the reason, the real reason.

"Because his link to us is not as strong, isn't that it?" Ashigara had overheard Ooyodo speaking with Nagato about it once after Admiral Iketani had taken sick once.

Letting out a breath, "Yes," Admiral Reynolds confirms, "His connection isn't strong enough for so many Kanmasu, especially Heavy Cruisers, Battleships, and Carriers. We've all, including himself, have tried to keep him from having so many attached to him, but we were collectively overruled, because of who is family is."

Ashigara is silent.

"But," Reynolds begins anew, as he smiles as Ashigara, "He does care for you Ashigara. He truly does. When we used to meet up, he always talked about you. The two of us were classmates back in our Captain days. Me the Gaijin and him?" he pats the Heavy Cruiser on the shoulder, before taking one of her hands into his own, "He was the boy with the connections, money, and all the power he could want, but he had no one to call a friend, to hear him out. That's how we met and how I learned that out of all the Kanmasu, you have been the one he wants most, because one of his forebearers, who had served as an officer in the Imperial Japanese Navy, had been aboard you and had left detailed diary entries, speaking so fondly of you and with all of your littlest to biggest quirks you had as a steel hull, that when you two finally met, he had wanted to discard his duties for you and you alone, for you have been exactly as was described so long ago."

Ashigara's eyes widen in disbelief, her jaw hangs down with her mouth wide open. To hear that truth, at long last, a man wants her so badly as to discard all else, her mouth closes as she begins to tear up at the thought. Her Admiral does want her and want her badly.

"Only duty keeps you apart right now," Reynolds holds Ashigara's hand between them, "If I could, this hand would have his ring upon its ring finger. That you would be Iketani Ashigara. Yet, for now, the war must be fought Ashigara. It must be. No matter how painful those truths are. He shoulders all he can," with a closed eyes and deep breath, "Often too much because of others."

Ashigara just sits there, stunned. Forced to think over everything she knows of her Admiral. Suddenly, she begins to see those rare small smiles that he would send her. How he would always suddenly stop by when she was instructing class. Admiral Iketani would go out of his way, at times, to have extra time, even if it was so short as to be fleeting and nothing, he would do what he could to have it.

With a growing blush and a heart full of warmth, Ashigara smiles broadly as she realizes the truth. Especially as she more often than not, found her hand being brushed by his own. He knew her hygiene products and they were never in short supply. He knew her capabilities better than he knew the Battleships and Carriers.

Struggling not to cry, she turns to the American Admiral to speak.

"Thank you Admiral Reynol-" suddenly Ashigara nearly tumbles off the examining table, as though someone had just struck her.

Reynolds grabs her other arm and using his superior leverage, gets her back upright. Fortunately, the Torpedo Launcher on her leg had finally been removed and there is nothing wrong with her leg. Well, except she kicked a tray at an awkward angle. One attached to the table itself.

While personnel tend to that, others are attending to Ashigara who looks like she's in for one mother of a migraine.

"Speak Ashigara, what's wrong?" Reynolds orders, knowing from experience, a sharp command when the Ship Girls are in great physical pain, can get a response and an idea of what is happening.

"My… Head!" the Heavy Cruiser gets out, "It hurts! It hurts! Admiral make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts to much! _TEITOKU!"_

"I'm right here, Ashigara," Reynolds holds her hand close to him, as he reaches forward and strokes her cheeks, getting a partial response out of her, "I'm right here, okay?"

"Tei-to-ku?" Ashigara looks extremely confused, "Tei-to-ku? Anata, watashi no shin'ainaru teitoku wa dokodesu ka?"

"She's confused Admiral Reynolds? Concussion?" one of the medics inquires.

"No sign of one," another states checking the Heavy Cruiser's eyes, "She showed no signs of one either when she arrived."

"What about her Engineering Fairies?" a technician asks as she holds Ashigara's foot as a Dock attendant works to bandage the cuts on her lower leg and foot.

As though summoned by that alone, a Fairy appears and immediately begins explaining that everything is just fine with Ashigara, save for her small injury.

"What the devil is going on then?" Reynolds demands as he worries for his friend's Heavy Cruiser.

"Tei-to-ku…" Ashigara's hand that Reynolds holds, suddenly tightens as the woman begins to cry, "Tei-to-ku."

"I'm here Ashigara," Reynolds leans in close, gently pressing his cheek to her's as he speaks, switching to Japanese in the process, "Watashi wa koko shin'ainaru, koko ni Ashigara-chan."

"Dō ka, teitoku, watashi o saranaide kudasai! Watashi o hōki shinaide kudasai! Watashi no saiai no adomiraru!" Ashigara wraps her free arm around Admiral Reynolds as the confusion becomes worse, "Dō ka watashi o oite ikanaide kudasai!"

"Watashi wa Ashigaradesu! Watashi no shin'ainaru watashi wa anata o nokoshimasen! Watashi wa anata o sute tari, anata o sute tari shimasen! Watashi wa koko ni ite, itsumo sōdesu," Reynolds replies without thinking, gently stroking the distraught and confused woman's back, not knowing what else to do, but just comfort her, assure her, and mentally he sends a message to Fuso to contact Admiral Iketani, though he pauses in his orders briefly, "Odayakana Ashigara, watashi no aisuru. Watashi wa koko ni ori, watashitachiha isshodesu. Watashitachiha subekida."

"Watashi no saiai no teitoku, arigatō. Arigatōgozaimashita!" Ashigara shouts as she finally calms down, a pricksmith living up to her job title, though Reynolds suspects there is more to it, but Ashigara begins to relax and calm down and soon, is falling asleep.

"Anata ga me o samasu toki watashi wa koko ni imasu. Ashigara o yakusoku shimasu," Reynolds says as he sees Ashigara drift off to sleep and his words bring a happy, peaceful smile to her face.

Once she is resting peacefully, Reynolds starts damage control of what just happened. He turns to everyone in the room and orders the matter be classified. Since no one is looking for him, he worries and asks about her fellow units. Immediately, the doors fly open and Graf Zeppelin slides to a stop.

That solves that.

"Let's get a handle on this people!" Reynolds orders as the affected Ship Girls are brought in. Only four of Iketani's Kanmasu were on his base. Among them is Iku who is rolled in right on Graf's own entry.

Iku is thrashing screaming in Japanese. Her words full of confusion. They're even coming out of her mouth in a jumble. Immediately, attendants, technicians, engineers, and medical staff are at her side, pushing aside Shokaku's table.

"Get Shokaku out of here now!" the Dockmaster yells as she enters, pulling her duty trousers up in the process, hopping about before she has them buttoned up. "Does she need to be here?"

"No ma'am!" Shokaku's tending technician is already wheeling Shokaku out of the room.

Saratoga, with Oboro in her arms, follows suit, managing to stay out of the way and keep the suddenly awoken girl from seeing the chaos as manages to slip out. The two disappearing just as order is being restored.

The other two of Iketani's Kanmasu are Mizuho, Iketani's sole Seaplane Tender, and Sakawa, a Light Cruiser of the Agano-class and has her sister Noshiro, Reynolds' resident Momboat, holding her ailing sister.

"Teitoku!" Noshiro looks beside herself in panic and worry, "What's happening to Sakawa?!"

"I have Fuso contacting her base right now," he responds as he helps provide a presence and reassures to the three Ship Girls as they are put to sleep by the pricksmiths, "For now, keep the four comfortable, I'll be back as soon as I can. I did promise Ashigara after all."

A chorus of acknowledgements, but before Reynolds can leave, a technician grabs his sleeve and indicates the very panicked and in the way Noshiro.

With a curse, Reynolds strides over and literally sweeps the Light Cruiser off her feet and into his arms and gently carries her bridal style out. Noshiro immediately turns to try and convince him to let her stay, but he's firm in saying no and removing her from the room. But Noshiro will not listen and quickly begins to fight her Admiral, to break free and go back to her sister. He puts her on her feet and firmly holds her, using a corner to help limit her ability to do anything.

Fully into her panick, Noshiro begins pounding at Reynolds chest. Her screaming draws more attention, but Ise helps keeps the peace. Indicating that it is more.

After a while, Noshiro loses all of her steam and her fists pound less and less against Reynolds' chest. They strike with ever weakening blows. Soon, she's worn out and just barely standing as Reynolds prepares to lift her once more and carry her out, but Ise steps forward, with her is Yahagi.

"We have her Admiral," Ise states as she takes the Light Cruiser's left arm and Yahagi holds her sister on her right, "We'll get into the baths to relax and calm down."

"Thank you Ise," Reynolds sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose, "I won't hold it against her. I was like that when I lost my wife."

Yahagi flinches at the words, but gives her boss a very thankful smile, even as she has tears in her eyes. She doesn't know how their elder sister Agano is doing. All she can do, as Noshiro's sister, is be there for her.

With a nod, he lets the three go past him first. Hyuga is there, suddenly, looking concerned as she reaches up with a cloth and dabs at Reynold's face, just at the corner of his mouth.

"Huh?" he checks and finds he has a slight cut from when he was struggling with Noshiro.

"All you alright Admiral Reynolds?" Hyuga inquires, looking to her half-sister lover with some concern.

Suddenly, Roma, Pola, U-511, Bismarck, and Iowa are there. Coming up with a medical kit is also Graf. Hyuga steps back and lets them take over and care for their Admiral, but as a sign of thanks, they let her help anyways. The girls tend to their Admiral as best they can while everyone waits for the situation to calm down.

Reynolds finds himself being ordered by a medic to report for immediate care and he complies, as even Admirals are outranked by specialists, but not before doing a quick check on Shokaku.

The silver haired Carrier is now in a bath with both legs free. The image of both legs are not good as they are covered in angry looking purplish-black bruises. Reynolds gently moves his hands on both legs, causing some discomfort to Shokaku, but he's become experienced at doing this.

As such, his mental image of Shokaku's legs reveal that while bruised, there only only bruises. The bones are bruised, yes, but with time and healing energies, they will be fine. The only thing of note, though, is that her internal energies were somewhat messed up.

Now, they are now.

A special gift among the Admirals, being able to restore the internal energy flow of the Ship Girls. As well as how that energy allows them to map the entirety of a Ship Girl and assess their injuries and wounds on a much deeper level. Which tells him the full extend of her injuries and they are not good. Bad, but obviously, things could have been worse, as they always could be.

At least her Admiral will have a detailed report on his desk.

Taking a moment to reach for, take, and give Shokaku a gentle squeeze of her hand, Reynolds is awarded a surprised, but thankful smile back in thanks before Shokaku settles in the healing bath water and begins to finally drift off to sleep.

And, as expected, Zuikaku is there and besides herself in worry as, aside from new clothes, her injuries were just to her modesty and pride.

Though, at her worried look, Reynolds only takes her hands in one of his and pats them with the other.

"She'll be alright," at his words, Zuikaku has him in a bone crushing hug, "Don't worry Zuikaku. Someday, you'll be the one getting hit and it will be Shokaku besides you fretting."

"I hope so," the Carrier girl mutters into his chest, tears flowing like a river in the Rainy Season, and understandably as Zuikaku has to be the only Carrier in a Carrier Group to be finally be hit and damaged at all.

Sad, also to say, that in this war… Not getting hit is impossible. Someone will inevitably be hit. Law of Averages and Numbers be damned, it's just a simple fact.

Releasing Zuikaku to an Attendant that manages to get the Carrier to go back to the baths to relax, Reynolds sighs and nods at the complexity of things and the war. Something always needing his attention. No matter when and how. Just like now had been.

And through all of that, he has been able to maintain his link as he speaks with Fuso about Iketani's Kanmasu.

They need information and now. He needs to know what happened. Not only for obvious reasons, but because of the fallout that will occur if something more were to happen.

" _You need the soak Jonas,"_ Fuso states plainly through their link, " _You've been working almost nonstop since everything began."_

" _So are you, right now,"_ Reynolds retorts back at his 2iC.

"No," her voice is suddenly behind him as she slides up next to him, wearing only a towel, "I'm right here and Yahagi is with her sister and Yamashiro is showing the new arrivals where they can put their clothes and belongings before joining us Jonas."

"Working hours, Fuso," the man states, reminding her.

"Not right now Jonas," Fuso shows her dislike by punctuating her words by finger poking his chest, careful not to bother where Noshiro had beaten, "We're getting nothing, the Marshal-Admiral's orders, until he knows what's going on."

Frowning, "Were they attacked suddenly?"

"It appears not to be the case," the Dreadnought Battleship guides him to one of the Docks' doctors and gets him to sit down, "but contact with Iketani's sector is a mess right now," Fuso turns her worried red eyes to those green eyes, like an Irish field in Spring Jonas had told her he had been told, "Jonas… Did-"

"Let's not talk about it," Jonas cuts her off, but holds his arms out as his coat is removed and his shirt and undershirt as well, "Trust me, I don't want to talk about it."

The doctor winces, as does Fuso and anyone else that can see the Admiral's chest right now.

Aside from a cut lip and a couple of scraps, an outright quadruplet scratches from Noshiro's fingers from just behind his jaw below his left ear all the way to just below his lips onto his chin, his chest is just a riot of blue, purple, and black with a few points that are still red and some hit so hard, the color is discolored.

Jonas G. Reynolds, Vice Admiral and Commander of the Sasebo Ship Girls, simply waves it off. Yes, now he feels. Boy does he feel it. But he had been too much the same and that was when his wife had died. So he holds it not against Noshiro who was freaking out over Sakawa and for definitely good reasons.

The doctor gets to work. One of the upsides about the Ship Girls for the common human, is that medical improvements have come along in order to best support them. As such, his chest will be of normal color in very short order.

But as Fuso said, he'll need to soak for it.

Why that is, considering they aren't Ship Girls, he'll never likely understand, being a Combat Commander and not a Medical Doctor.

 **XxXxX**

 **Dock Baths**

 **XxXxX**

"How long Fuso?" Reynolds nuzzles his lover as he asks his question, "How much longer does this damn war have to go on?"

"I do not know Jonas," Fuso reaches across to pat her lover's on the cheek and then reaching out further to take one of Saratoga's hands, both showing their fear to one another.

"We don't know sir," Saratoga adds as well as she watches the Destroyers play around in another pool, before the call of ice cream fills the air from service staff.

With a sigh and knowing he's going to either regret it or enjoy it, "Jonas, Sara," Jonas corrects, "I'm off the clock and we've known each other long enough. You too Bismarck, Roma, Litterio," the man turns to them, "Let all of my Girls know, that when I'm off the clock, unless it is important or said otherwise, I'm Jonas."

The three Battleships nod, before Bismarck crosses over to the four.

"Jonas," she looks patiently at the lone male.

Having not forgotten, "Of course," Fuso moves just enough to stay in Jonas' grip, while Sara slides a bit further way, letting one arm go free completely.

Bismarck, blushing deeply, as they haven't done it like this in a while and never in public, straddles Jonas' lap and leans up to the man.

He doesn't disappoint.

Leaning down, Jonas and Bismarck meet for that kiss that he promised. It's gentle, tender, and simple. They both don't need those raw passion filled kisses. Something sweet and nice.

She knows the man loves her. She can feel it in her heart. And while sharing a man is a foreign concept to her, just being _human_ is just as foreign and so, she will accept what his heart wields.

Especially as he intertwines their fingers of his free hand with one of her own.

 **XxXxX**

The five new Ship Girls blush at the sight. Nothing about a naked man bothers them. A rather lewd joke could be made about the number of men they had inside them and what they were called. In fact, there had been such crass jokes before.

"That's…" I-13 feels her face heat up as she tries to control herself, holding her cheeks with both hands and wanting to curse as she feels this way.

"Emotions can be like that," Yamashiro pats I-13 gently on the back, "Trust me, learning to cope with them can be hard."

"Hmm…" Liberty looks more closely at the sight, which wouldn't look too out of place in some context… She thinks.

"What is Liberty?" Yamashiro inquires as she sees the Battlecruiser starring so intently at the kissing pair and the others around them.

"Admiral Reynolds is American, yes?" she turns to Yamashiro, frowning.

Realizing where this is going, Yamashiro smiles, "We had quite a bit to work through, I admit," remembering those days, "Before we were lovers, I wanted nothing to do with him. After all," looking Liberty in the eye as she speaks, "He is the great-great-great-grandson of your Admiral Gilford R. Reynolds, and a man, who sank quite a few of my comrades in battle and killed many Japanese."

"So he _is_ ," Liberty breathes in and then looks right back at him, "Except for the hair color, complexion of his skin, size of his nose, and then there is his height, he looks almost precisely what Admiral Reynolds had looked like when he first stepped aboard me back in England while I was in suspended construction."

Nodding, having seen old pictures of Admiral GR Reynolds in some files given to her to familiarize herself when she and her sister were first assigned to Jonas.

"I never liked Jonas at first," Yamashiro thinks back to those days, "Really, only a few liked him and the Gaijins. Iku and the other Sub Girls quickly went to their defense because U-511 was one of them and a Sub Girl more importantly. Zuikaku was an early defender herself, having survived the war, same with a few other precious survivors, including Nagato, who had been used to test a horrifying new weapon back then."

"What?" Liberty hisses at hearing that.

"Oui," Richelieu confirms, "The Atom Bomb, but Saratoga, Sakawa, and a few others that have returned were destroyed in a series of tests that I learned were highly controversial even then."

"Si," Luigi adds as well, shaking in thought of the war, "I was almost used in them myself, but I couldn't be moved in time and technically, I was Italian, so there was that."

"Nagato gladly welcomed Saratoga back," Yamashiro remembers, "The two hugging like old friends and then Sakawa came back the next day. The three of them overjoyed to be alive again."

"But that is later, right?" Liberty asks, knowing that has to be true.

Nodding, "It is," Yamashiro provides and then turns to Liberty to begin one such tale, of when Admiral Reynolds was not welcomed nor liked.

 **XxXxX**

 _Gensui-Kaigun-Taishō_ \- Marshal-Admiral and historically, only a rank that was ceremonial in nature, but in this story, I will explain it as a functioning rank in time

 _Détendez-vous_ \- Relax

 _Kanmasu_ \- Ship Girl

 _Vizeadmiral_ \- Vice Admiral in German

 _Ammiraglio_ \- Admiral in Italian

 _Grazie mille mio Ammiraglio!_ \- Means 'Thank very much my Admiral!'

 _Meine liebe Liebste Bismarck -_ Means 'My dear sweetheart Bismarck'

 _Danke_ \- German for Thanks

 _Mein liebster Jonas_ \- Means 'My dearest Jonas'

 _Aber natürlich_ \- Means 'Of coure' in German

 _Pricksmith_ \- Royal Navy Slang for Doctor, derived from pricking with shot needles

 _Anata, watashi no shin'ainaru teitoku wa dokodesu ka?_ \- Means "Where are you my, dear Admiral?"

 _Watashi wa koko shin'ainaru, koko ni Ashigara_ \- Means "I am right here my dear, right here Ashigara."

 _Dō ka, teitoku, watashi o saranaide kudasai! Watashi o hōki shinaide kudasai! Watashi no saiai no adomiraru!_ \- Means "Please do not leave me my dear Admiral! Please do not abandon me!"

 _Dō ka watashi o oite ikanaide kudasai!_ \- Means "Please don't leave me!"

 _Watashi wa Ashigaradesu! Watashi no shin'ainaru watashi wa anata o nokoshimasen! Watashi wa anata o sute tari, anata o sute tari shimasen! Watashi wa koko ni ite, itsumo sōdesu._ \- Means "I am here Ashigara! My dear I will not leave you! I will not abandon you nor forsake you! I am here and will always be so."

 _Odayakana Ashigara, watashi no aisuru. Watashi wa koko ni ori, watashitachiha isshodesu. Watashitachiha subekida_ \- Means " Calm Ashigara, my dearest. I am right here and we are together. As we should be."

 _Watashi no saiai no teitoku, arigatō. Arigatōgozaimashita!_ \- Means "My beloved Admiral, thank you. Thank you!"

 _Anata ga me o samasu toki watashi wa koko ni imasu. Ashigara o yakusoku shimasu._ \- Means "I will be here when you awake. I promise this to you." (I think… Had a glitch and so, yeah, lost what I had in the translator, but this is the gist of what I meant.)

 **XxXxX**

 **A/N:**

 **Good day folks! F-14 Tomcat Lover here, leaving this nice A/N.**

 **Okay, first off, someone asked about that bit about a Singapore Naval Enlisted Man and US Army Infantry Doctrine.**

 **Well, to answer your question, I got a lecture from said Singapore Naval Enlisted Man about what the US Army Infantry does and does not do. Exactly how he would know that, he was never very clear. He was brought into a private argument by another author, who is effectively banned from communicating with me.**

 **So no more worries about my reviews being filled up with everything that isn't a review.**

 **That said, I will accept criticism that has merit and based-fact. One guy who heard about what was going on, came here to argue that Reviews are not meant for that. I thank you for that, nice to see there are decent folks out there.**

 **Same to the guy who heard about it on another site and came and gave his own opinion.**

 **Thanks for the honesty. I'll work on cleaning it up so it isn't so rough anymore. Going to take some time I'm afraid. Been a while since I went this far in on a free writing.**

 **I thank everyone who gave me honest reviews, free of bias and with consideration about the merits of the story concept, idea, and how I went about it.**

 **I know someone mentioned that it was much better than the original that was posted. Sadly, I had to take that down, due to the false claims and wild accusations that sat there and were used to create the firestorm on my reviews here. I had planned to leave it up as a before and now view, to show the differences of sitting back and looking at this for more than two years. Hopefully, I can keep this one rolling.**

 **Work is continuing on other stories, I have work started for Valkyrie's Destiny and Heavenly Spirit, Earthly Revolt. Trying to get back at some of my older stories and I'm struggling a bit. The Muv-Luv stories are active and getting worked on. I just… Well…**

 **To be frank, I painted myself into a corner on the latest chapters, so I need to rewrite them to significant degrees.**

 **Now… With all of that said, let's get to covering this chapter real quick, shall we?**

 **First thing I would like to address, is the ending. For those who are curious about the segments of the Prologue, you'll about to find out. The story will have flashbacks regularly or as close to it as not to become problematic for the story.**

 **Next chapter will reveal some things about when Admiral Reynolds and the Fuso Sisters first met. That will be will Yamashiro will begin. Then it will move into the story, which will begin talking about the changes occuring as a result of the Abyssal. Except that to possibly go into two or three chapters, but I will try not to make it too long. I just don't want to info dump everyone.**

 **I ain't WikiLeaks here. I don't** _ **pretend**_ **to be responsible. I** _ **work**_ **to be responsible.**

 **While the things appear fragmented, they will start flowing into normal chapters, except for the points punctuated by Flashbacks of course.**

 **We meet Admiral Jonas G. Reynolds and he has the Fuso Sisters as lovers, on and off relationships with Iowa and Bismarck that are now developing and we see other aspects.**

 **This will a long A/N. So please ask your questions. Though expect some to be told as the story goes along.**


End file.
